


A New Beginning

by toggledog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bullying, Exposure, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spoilers, incestual thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of The Avengers, Loki is taken from his glass imprisonment and betrothed to a parallel universe Thor. In his universe, Odin died in the Frost Giants Wars, and was unable to save baby Loki (thus Thor never had a half-brother). Parallel universe Thor is instantly smitten by his new companion, but has to break through all of Loki's defenses, and work through his myriad of issues, in order to get close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be seeing Thor: Dark World in a few days, so will try add elements of that film to this story, as it goes. Enjoy and feel free to comment :) (and i realise I suck at titles)

As he entered the parallel Asgard, Thor’s first thought was of how similar the world was to his own. The Bifrost Bridge was the same bright hue and rough texture, the shimmering city that lay beyond clearly held the same grand golden architecture. The differences, in regards to the actual people in this world, became clear as soon as he laid his eyes on the guardian of the bridge. Heimdall stood as tall, stern and magestic as the one on his own world. If Heimdall was shocked at seeing him, the stillness of his facial features gave no sign of it. Thor’s mind went to his equal, the other Thor. Though they told him that he would not see this other Thor, nor Odin, or Frigga, he still pondered as to their resemblance to the ones on his world. How different would his likeness be to himself? Did Heimdall see a complete stranger now, or the very vision of the Asgardian that he knew?

“I am Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost Bridge.”

“I recognize your likeness from my own world.”

Heimdall paused. “I understand I am… different, in your world.”

Thor considered whether to tell him the truth. How would the other react, if he told him that in his Asgard, Heimdall was his stepfather, having married Frigga when he was still a small child? No. He thought the better of it. Just as it was decided that he not know too much of the Asgardian royalty in this world, bar the one soon be his consort, nor should Heimdall know too much about his own world.

“That you are.” He nodded.

“You have been told the rules of your contract?”

Thor nodded. “That I am not to see the other members of the Asgardian royalty. Loki being the obvious exception.”

Heimdall nodded. Thor tried to shake himself of his amazement of seeing his father’s exact likeness standing before him. Only, it clearly wasn’t his father. The lack of warmth, exuding from the golden eyes, was replaced by a cold watchfulness.

“You understand why? It is never advisable for one to meet their double, or indeed, anyone closely related.”

“I understand.” Thor said.

“I have also given the duty of bringing you to Loki and ensuring that you both return, unharmed, back to your world.”

Thor nodded and both began to walk up the Bifrost Bridge, towards two horses that stood waiting for them. Thor tried to quell the butterflies hammering at the walls of his stomach. Ahead, in the grand palace before him, would be Odin, his true father. Alive. He felt a tearing in his chest at the thought. In this world, Odin survived the wars with the Frost Giants. Thor wondered what he would look like, how he would act, upon seeing a son that never knew him. Was he kind? Merciful? Did he treat his sons with love and devotion?

No, perhaps it would not be good for him to place eyes upon the one that survived. He would find it too painful.

Better to concentrate on the other. The one that was brother to Thor, in this world. In his own, he did not know this one, this Loki. As Odin died, so too did the frost giant baby, left on its own, in the frozen landscape. He wondered what this Loki would look like. His mother and father had told him that he had a dark, slender beauty, unlike the muscular build of the other Asgardians. They also told Thor that he had a quick wit and was mischievous and playful but had a dark, conniving side that he should be wary of.

“Why do you imprison him? What has he done?” Upon signing the betrothal contract, Thor had asked this of the parallel Asgardian who had brought it to him. The Asgardian had not answered.

“He caused some mischief on another world. It was rectified. But he still had to be punished.”

“And that’s why you’re betrothing him to me?” Thor grinned humorlessly.

Heimdall was silent a moment. “In our world, him and Thor have a… tempestuous relationship. But there is love there. We feel that… given a new start with a Thor that does not have the… background that he shares with the one on our world, then he may… become his full potential.”

“We shall see, I guess.” Thor frowned.

###

Thor’s first glance of Loki, seated in his glass prison, concurrently relieved all of his fears, as well as sent a warm, tingly feeling throughout his entire body, unlike he had never felt before. His parents were right. Despite the sullen glare the dark haired Asgardian sent in his direction, he felt utterly overcome by his delicate,uncultivated beauty. He looked at the matted black hair, lying unkempt over his shoulders, and raggard clothes, and suddenly wondered what he would look like, after he had been cleaned, his hair brushed, with well-fitted clothes that suited his fey features. Indeed, Thor thought to himself, it would be like wiping the layers of dirt off a jewel, to see the true magnificence beneath.

Then Loki opened his mouth to speak. Though his melodious voice was in keeping with his beauty, his words jarred.

“So this is what I have become, to you all. A _whore_ to be sent off to satisfy the needs of one from another world.”

Thor flinched.

“It has already been decided, Loki.” Heimdall said, with some finality.

“Yes, it seems Odin could not wait to get rid of me. The embarrassment of the family.”

“Be thankful that you did not get sentenced to death!” Heimdall snapped. “Odin felt that this would be a good way for you to rebuild a broken relationship.”

Loki laughed, clapping his hands. “With a Thor who never knew me as a brother? Oh my, it seems the Odinfather truly has started to lose a lot of his once revered mind. Perhaps it is another time for Odinsleep?”

“It is decided.” Heimdall repeated. “There will be no more argument.”

The anger disappeared from Loki’s eyes, replaced with a tangle of emotions; betrayal, hurt, fear, and mourning swirled around in the green irises.

“Please… don’t do this.” He whispered.

“I have no choice.” Heimdall said, with some empathy.

For a moment, Loki’s eyes flicked to Thor, his expression one of such helplessness, that Thor felt his heart break a little bit for the one before him. He wondered what fracture had occurred in this family, for Loki to be treated with such disregard.

“I will not harm you.” He said. “You will be treated well. You will see.”

The green eyes lingered on him a moment longer, his expression inexplicable, then looked down.

###

Loki was silent, on the ride back up the Bifrost Bridge. Sensing that he did not wish to talk, Thor did not ask him anything. He told himself that there would be plenty of time for them to know each other, after they arrived in his world.

Once the reached the end, Thor said just one sentence. “You will like it in my Asgard. I guarantee it.”

Loki would not even look in his direction.

###

As he was expecting, upon arriving back in his world, they were met, at the edge of the Bifrost Bridge, by his Heimdall and Frigga. Upon seeing them, Loki, who had not said a word since leaving his glass prison, suddenly put his head up to his full regal bearing, and smiled.

“Frigga! Mother to me, in my world.”

“Loki.” She tenderly touched his cheek.

Loki then turned to Heimdall. “Heimdall.” He nodded. “I understand that you are father to Thor.”

Thor could not help but feel a little startled. He did not know that Loki was aware of this.

“We will treat you well, here.” Heimdall said. “Come, Loki. There will be a welcoming feast, tonight. But, for now. We will allow you time to relax, prepare yourself for tonight’s festivities.”

###

Loki continued to charm both Heimdall and Frigga, as they made their way into the palace. Thor felt content to let him, the knot in his stomach, which had built, from the moment he heard that he was to be betrothed to the Asgardian, ebbing away. The thought of spending his life with one he was not attracted to, had been a sickening one. On the contrary, he found himself utterly enthralled by the charming, enchanting one beside him.

Once they reached the grand corridor of the palace (where the servants and other workers milling about looked at Loki with undisguised curiosity), Heimdall and Frigga turned towards the throne room and Loki and Thor turned the other way to the private rooms. Loki fell silent, once more.

“It is pleasing to see that you are starting to bond with my parents, already.” Thor said, as they past a long series of tapestries, depicting the history of the Asgardian people. Loki appeared to be studying the tapestries with much interest, as they walked.

“I can explain all of their significance, if you like.”

Loki did not answer, so Thor likewise fell into silence.

###

They reached the gold lilted double doors of Thor’s room and he pushed them open. As Loki walked around the room, looking, with what appeared to be curiosity, at the ornate furnishings, Thor found himself unconsciously fidgeting. He wondered what kind of room Loki had, back on his world. When he reached the bed, Loki stopped, standing stock-still, staring at the wood carved headboard.

“We have organized for your possessions to be taken here. They should arrive tomorrow.” Thor said, hoping to sound helpful. Loki still did not move, did not answer.

“My parents told me of your beauty, wit, intelligence and charm. I realise that they were in no way wrong.”

Thor fantasized Loki moaning beneath him, the flesh soft in his hands, the heat and warmth as he took him building him to a culmination of great pleasure, as he spilt his seed into the pliant body.

_We have time, before the feast tonight._

It was that thought that propelled Thor forward. He closed the distance between them, reaching up to run his hands through the silky dark hair.

“You are beautiful.” He repeated, whispering into the delicate ear. “I shall be honoured to be your betrothed.”

“Please…” Loki said.

“What is wrong?” Thor asked, removing his hands from his hair.

“If you wish to take me without my compliance, then do continue.”

Thor suddenly jumped back. He felt as though Loki had just poured cold water over him.

“You would deny me?” He asked, feeling anger replace his humiliation. “Never have I heard such scandal!”

Loki suddenly turned to face him, equal anger distorting the delicate face.

“Yes, I would deny you! They may have taken some of my powers from me. Even so, if you _touch_ me again, then you will fall victim to the full wrath of my magic!”

Thor could only stand, amazed, unable to come up with an answer to such a pronouncement. Before this, he had never had any deny him. In fact, the ones that he brought to his bedchamber were, if anything, over willing to bed the prince.

“Ah, how interesting to see that the Thors of both universes share equal expressions of dumbfounded idiocy, like the dolts that you both are!” Loki snapped.

Frigga had warned Thor of Loki’s temper. Even so, it was a shock to hear it be unleashed upon him. Him. A prince.

He reminded himself that, in Loki’s world, he was also royalty.

It seemed that seducing his betrothed-to-be was going to more difficult than he had previously thought. Thor was not used to being denied anything.

_Does he not find me beautiful? Is he blind?_

“I wish to take a bath. You may join me if you wish. I will not _touch_ you, so you need not worry.” He spat, the fury on Loki’s face doing little to curb his irritation.

###

The warm, soothing water did little to calm his turbulent emotions. Tomorrow, he would be betrothed to this enigmatic being, currently doing who knows what, in his bedroom. He had not been pleased to hear, from Frigga and Heimdall, of this forced betrothal. So much so, that he had overturned the main dining table, all of the carefully arranged plates of food and cutlery flying all over the floors and walls of the vast room. Frigga had then come in and attempted, with little success, to calm him down.

He is of an age, where he must marry, she had explained. They had spoken with the Odin and Frigga of the other world, and this is a good match. Further more, Loki had power and magic, that would be an asset to the kingdom.

Thor rose up, feeling goose bumps instantly rise on his arms and chest. Perhaps he had been a little overzealous, with his new partner. He recalled Loki’s words, within his glass prison on his world, and inwardly flinched.

_He will not be my whore but my equal!_

He reached for his towel, feeling his face flush at his actions. Yes, perhaps it was.. . undignified, to expect the one he had only just met, to wish to be carnal with him.

He then stepped out of the large tub, briskly drying himself with his towel, then changed into his dress clothes, for the night, before opening the door to his room.  
Loki sat, in the left corner of the room, on an overly large armchair, which only served to accentuate his slender body. He held, in his hands, one of the books, from the bookcase behind him. When Thor entered the room, he looked up. For a moment, Thor thought he read something in his eyes, a pained longing, but then it was gone.

“You may wash yourself, if you like.” Thor said.

Loki said nothing, simply placed the book down and walked into the other room. Thor took a moment to admire the inherent grace he held, with even the simplest of movements. He felt a tightening of his stomach, as he thought of the feast tonight. Many important dignitaries would be there. More importantly, his friends would be there, who would not waste an opportunity to make jest.

He could only hope that Loki would not make a fool of him.

###

It turned out, that Thor did not need to have such concerns. At the feast, Loki was as charming as he had been to Heimdall and Frigga, upon meeting them. His new partner had those around him enthralled, as he spun many a tale about his adventures on his world, and the people in it. A few of the dignitaries cast approving glances at Thor, as if he had any say in his betrothal. Sif appeared to be the only one who did not approve of Loki. She smiled and laughed in all the right places, but Thor saw the hardening in her eyes, whenever others’ attentions were off her.

A sharp slap on his back startled him. “So…” Hogun’s face was rather red from the mead he had been consuming, throughout the evening. “Have you… consummated already?”

“Of course he has!” Volstagg laughed, leaning in close, beside Hogun. “Look at that sated look on his face!”

Thor looked around at his eager friends, and couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. He felt an odd anxiety fill him, at the thought of telling them how Loki had repelled his advances.

“He gave Loki the ol’ hammer…” Fandral added.

Three of his friends broke up into laughter. Sif remained stony faced.

Thor glanced at Loki, beside him. He appeared deep in conversation with a dignitary, and had evidentially not heard what Thor’s friends had said.

“Come, my friends, do you really think I would talk frankly about my intimate relations?”

This time even Sif managed to join in with the laughter.

“You have never been shy in the past.” Fandral said.

Thor winked at them. “All I’ll say is that I feel exhausted. And there is still later tonight, to go.”

The three laughed. Sif returned back to her former sullen expression.

###

Loki lay as far to the left side of the grand bed as possible, without falling off the edge. Thor climbed in under the covers, feeling a sudden sharp irritation, for his new partner’s determination to distance himself from him, now physically, as well as emotionally.

“I am not going to molest you, so you don’t have to lie so close to the edge of the bed!”

Loki said nothing.

“Fall off in the middle of the night then!” Thor roughly pulled the covers up, his heart pounding. This to and fro of Loki, from charismatic around others, to cold and distant when alone with him, was starting to fray his nerves.

“I am not thrilled by our forced betrothal tomorrow either, you know!”

At this, Loki turned around to face him.

“You do not seem to like me. Is the Thor on your world really so disagreeable? Your Heimdall told me you had a tempestuous relationship. But there was love there, ultimately.”

Loki laughed “What amazing oversimplification, from such a supposedly wise Asgardian.”

“I am not your Thor. It is unfair to judge me based on the one you know.”

“No, I judge you on your attack of me, as soon as we entered this room.”

“My attack! All I did was touch your hair, and comment on your beauty! If I had truly wished to ravish you, then you would know what a true attack was!”

“Then I would have to explain to both our families why I tore you to pieces!”

Thor laughed. “You think you could overpower me?”

“Perhaps not physically. But I have a cunning and magic that you do not possess. Don’t tempt it.”

Thor felt his anger disappear, replaced by a charge that he could sense, zapping between them. It made him want to tempt it, to feel the feel force of Loki’s powers. The urge was almost overwhelming. He clenched his hands into fists.

“I have no desire to argue. Let us sleep.”

###

The sweet surrender of sleep slowly folded its white flag, allowing Thor to gradually be aware of his own body, of the blankets folded around him. Something appeared caught in his hair. He frowned, shook his head. The movement continued, lightly tugging. He opened his eyes. Loki was now on his side of the bed, face close to his own. Loki’s hand was in his hair, stroking. For a moment, both looked at each other. Thor did not say a word. Though he was puzzled by the sudden change in Loki’s temperament (once more), he did not wish for the tender movement to stop. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off, once more.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Been pretty busy. Chapters will be coming up faster, now. Oh and warnings for spoilers for Thor: Dark World (my personal opinion good, but not fantastic, Thor and Jane still lacked any chemistry. The scenes really picked up whenever Loki was onscreen- particularly the banter between the brothers).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Fixed up a pretty major error.

The close to deafening roar of the jubilant crowd seeped under the heavy door of Thor’s dress room, adding to his own, already heightened, anticipation. As per Asgardian tradition, he had not seen Loki since the dark-haired one was taken from the bedroom, that morning.

Thor flinched, as the tailor, making last minute alterations to his wedding outfit, accidentally pricked him with a wayward pin.

“I am very sorry.” She said.

“No problem at all.” Thor grinned. Nothing, not even a sharp pin, would distress him, that morning.

His mind went, as was its natural progression of late, towards his green-eyed partner-to-be.

Loki would be standing to the side of the grand throne, on display to the crowd. Based on the Asgardian populus’s enthusiasm, it was clear that they were not disappointed by what they saw.

His tailor checked the buckles on his armour a final time, then stepped back.

“Well…” Thor said to Hogun, who, earlier that day, had been chosen to watch him go through the arduous task of being dressed for his nuptials. “How do I look?”

His friend looked him up and down, in a jokingly lascivious manner.

“If I were a woman, I would say you look ravishing.”

Thor threw back his head and laughed. “I should hope so! After all the effort that was put in today.” He smiled at tailor, who had the good grace to blush and avert her eyes.

“You may go.” He nodded at the two in the room with him. For a moment, after they left, he allowed himself to revel in his last few moments as an unattached demi-god, closing his eyes and relishing in the noise of the crowd, in his relative freedom. He then took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, circumventing the short corridor, to the throne room.

As soon as he stepped onto the path leading to the throne, the noise magnified tenfold. Ignoring his now ringing ears, he beamed at the throng of Asgardians around him, deciding to not resist playing to them. He threw mjolnir up into the air. The crowd cheered and clapped. He caught the mighty weapon and threw it sideways. As it spun through the throng of Asgardians, they gasped and screamed and jumped and ducked out of the way. Thor laughed and continued strolling forward. He caught mjolnir again, and looked up, to Heimdall, seated in his throne, displaying all of his usual contempt for Thor’s tomfoolery, in his stony face. Frigga, sitting next to him, shot him a subtle look of displease, which caused him to throw his head back and laugh, then throw mjolnir up in the air once more, catching it behind his back. Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg lined up to the left of Heimdall. To the right-

Thor stopped at the grand steps, taking the moment to admire his partner to be, in full regal dress. On reflection, Thor felt that the horned helmet and magnificent green and gold armour overwhelmed his delicate beauty. He grinned broadly and stepped closer. There was a regal bearing in Loki’s stance that had not been obvious before. As usual, Thor could not interpret Loki’s closed expression.

“Hello.” He said, quietly, moving to stand beside him. Loki gave him an appraising look but said nothing.

Heimdall stood. “We are here to join two in matrimony, so that they may continue the rest of their live as one. Thor, if you may give Loki mjolnir.”

Thor nodded, took mjolnir out of its holster and moved to give it to Loki. For a moment, Loki hesitated, eyes widening a little. Thor noted that his fingers trembled a little, as he took the weapon, holding it with both hands.

“This is to signify Loki now sharing in your strength, and you in his. Touch Loki’s hands.”

Thor did as Heimdall bid, placing his hands over Loki’s. He noted how paler Loki’s flesh was, the longer fingers, compared to his broad palms. He could feel mjolnir thrumming with power beneath them.

Frigga now stood and walked over, placing her own hand on top of Thor’s. Thor felt a charge thrum through his entire body, green light cracking over and through their joined hands.

“You are one.” Frigga said, quietly. She then removed her hand. The intense energy instantly disappeared.

“You are now joined in matrimony, as partners for eternity.” Heimdall said. The crowd instantly erupted into cheer and song. Thor gently took mjolnir from Loki’s hands, (he would think on the momentary hesitation from his new partner, later), replacing it back into its holster, and then turned to engulf Frigga in a hug.

“Come now, we must feast!” Heimdall said, with uncharacteristic cheer.

Thor turned back to Loki. So, if this was to be, then he would make the best of it. He told himself that he could do worse. A lot worse. Loki simply looked to the ground, expression now inexplicably morose.

“Come, Loki.” Thor clasped a hand on his shoulder. “We must feast, now.”

###

Thor slammed the door behind himself, and stalked over to his dresser, grateful to be able to at least get out of his uncomfortable dress clothes. As he started to undress, Loki came out of the bathroom, the helmet and formal amour removed.

“Was I… displeasing to you tonight?” Loki asked.

Thor considered his answer. Throughout the feast, Loki was a distinctly different being to the one who, in earlier feasts, had joked and jested with those around him. He remained morose and mostly silent, only seeming to find comfort in talking to Frigga.

“I understand that today must have been-“

“What? Unpleasant? Go on, what possible word have you to describe how I must feel, having been taken from my own home, told I would never see my actual mother or brother again, then married off to an imposter Thor?”

Thor realised that he did not mention not seeing his father again.

“I had no choice over this either. I was simply told that it had been arranged by my parents and your father.”

Thor was startled from taking off his arm armour, by the hand grasping his other bicep.

“My mother… has no knowledge of this?”

“That, I don’t know. All I know is that my Frigga and Heimdall organized for our betrothal with your Odin.”

Loki let go of his arm and sat down on the bed, his head bent low. “He told me that I would be sent to the dungeon, to never see my mother or brother again. She would visit me, without his knowledge, of course. To think that she doesn’t… what a hideous, hideous vile creature Odin is! What did he tell her, to explain my absence? That I had died?”

Thor sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? Did _you_ convince Odin to betray my mother, in this way?”

“No, I just…”

_I don’t know what to say._

He reached for Loki’s hand, and was a little surprised, when the other didn’t pull away.

“Tell me about this other Thor.” He asked.

“What is there to say?”

Thor gasped and jumped away, as another Thor, who looked exactly like him, simply with shorter hair, suddenly sat beside him.

“I’m an arrogant self-righteous blond airhead.” The other Thor said. “I went down to Midgard and supposedly fell in love with a mortal woman, despite only knowing her for three days. Now I wish to save all Midgardians. I believe that they are all perfectly wonderful-“

“Loki, how did you-?”

“Despite the fact that they continually war and treat each other with astounding levels of disrespect and brutality.”

Loki suddenly sat beside him again. Thor did not even see the transformation. Thor was there. Then Loki was there.

“That was astonishing!”

A slight smile curved up his lips. “That is one of my powers. You asked abut my imprisonment. I went to Midgard, with the aim of being their benevolent God, to bring them away from their warring to enlightenment. A few died, but it was for a greater purpose.”

Thor took a moment to consider what Loki had just said. “I do not know much about this Midgard.” He admitted.

“You have gone to war, to save a people, have you not?”

Thor could not deny the distinct possibility that Loki was in denial as to the repercussions to his actions. Thor could not see him being punished so severely, if his intentions were that good.

A few died.

Thor wondered how many Loki would consider ‘a few’.

No, this was too much to consider. He would push it aside, for now, to consider more fully, at a later time.

“You have the… ability to shape shift?”

Sif suddenly sat in Loki’s place. “It should have been me, today!”

“Alright, stop it!” Thor demanded.

Instantly, Loki was back, an almost deranged grin on his face.

“You do not need to shape shift. I very much like the way you look, now.”

Loki’s smile faded. “Do you wish to make love?”

Thor felt uneased by Loki’s sudden look of utter defeat.

“Am I really that detestable?”

Loki appeared to consider his answer. “Considering you are the exact image of the brother who betrayed and abandoned me? No, no you’re fine!”

“I’m not that Thor! And I’m getting a little resentful at being constantly compared to someone that I’ve never even met!” Thor frustratedly ran a hand through his own hair. “When I went to your Asgard, your Heimdall told me that there is love between you two as brothers, still. And I tell you this, it is uncertain that your Thor knows that you are here.”

“I don’t care about my Thor!”

“Well, clearly you do!”

With a speed that Thor did not anticipate, Loki was suddenly on top of him, lips on his, tongue swiping around in his mouth with vicious appropriation. Thor growled, pushing him back.

“What is this?” He demanded.

“I thought you wanted to make love?” Loki snarled.

“Not like this!”

A new, sly look overcame the darker haired Asgardian. “Angry sex is fantastic sex. Don’t know know?”

“Is that what you did with the other Thor?” Thor felt an inexplicable pang of jealousy slice through him.

Loki laughed. “As if I was ever worthy of the great Thor. No, he barely let me touch him, even in a brotherly fashion!”

A sudden realization overcame Thor, one that spiked his jealousy up, even more.

_But you wanted him to._

He finally understood. He would never come close to equaling Loki’s brother. Despite Loki’s hurt and betrayal, he would always place his Thor first. His love for his Thor essentially fed into his anger, amplifying it.

_I can’t…._

No, he could not bare to be in the same room, as Loki.

“I need to leave.”

Like the coward, he knew he was, he rushed out the room before Loki could say any more.

###

Although the return to the feast, to his jolly friends, was an attempt to inject some good humour into his dour mood, the carousing atmosphere did little to correct it. Even Volstagg’s drunken songs, usually enough to have him in tears of laughter, only produced a mere whisper of a smile from him. His clear melancholy caused whispers around him. This was clearly not a good sign, the same day of his marriage.

  
He finally decided to go back to his room, to avoid his friends' constant worried glances.

Halfway there, frantic footsteps sounded behind him. He stopped, and turned, to see a messenger rushing down the wide corridor.

“Thor! I have most dire news!”

Thor felt his stomach clench with anxiety. “What is it?”

The fellow Asgardian finally reached him, sounding rather out of breath.

“Dark elves have attacked Loki’s home world. Loki’s mother, Frigga has been killed.”

For a moment, Thor was too overwhelmed to reply.

“Loki…”

“Loki was told merely minutes ago.”

He nodded, signaled the messenger to depart, and then rushed through the corridors, in obvious desperation to get to his betrothed, in his most painful hour. The irony that this was still the day of their nuptials, did not escape him.

_Loki! Must get to him!_

Thor finally reached the broad oaken bedroom door, which muffled any sounds beyond. Even so, he could hear a whisper of great sorrow. Sure enough, as he opened it, the whisper became a mighty wail. He closed the door behind himself, for a moment, astonished at the sight before him. Every piece of furniture, including the bed, now lay overturned, on the floor. Tiny trinkets, smashed to pieces, and feathers from torn pillows and blankets also littered the once pristine space. The wailing erupted once more, a sound of profound misery and anguish; an animal caught in a trap, condemned to slowly perish in agony.

Thor’s eyes followed the noise, to Loki, sitting on the floor, with his knees drawn up. As Thor approached, in his peripheral vision, he saw something move. He looked to the left, in time to see a trinket, given to him by Frigga, as a child, pick up from the floor and smash into the wall opposite.

He’s doing this, he thought, not without some wonder.

Thor reached Loki and knelt before him, drawing his trembling body into his arms. For a moment, he could feel Loki stiff and uncompromising beneath him, before the darker haired man relinquished, wrapping his arms around Thor and sobbing into his chest.

“This is beyond terrible.” Thor said, stroking his soft dark hair. “I’m-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry. Please.” Loki’s voice sounded hoarse.

Thor fell silent, feeling utterly useless. After a while, Loki’s hoarse sobs trailed off to nothing. Thor could feel him getting restless in his arms, so allowed him to pull away, a little, to wipe his nose and his eyes.

“I like what you’ve done to my room. What’s a god of mischief if you don’t-“ Thor began, but was suddenly stopped by the lips on his mouth. The kiss was gentler than the one before.

“Loki…”He whispered, pulling away.

“Make me forget.” Soft kisses along his jaw line. “Please…” Hands stroking under his tunic.

Thor placed a finger under Loki’s jaw and softly lifted his head up. He saw no cunning in the wide green eyes, merely bewildered pain.

If he could ease the anguish ( Thor leant forward, their tongues hungrily clashed) for even a small amount of time (he could feel Loki’s hands roaming over his body, under his clothes, his own searching out soft hot flesh) then he would do everything that he could.

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: sexy sexy times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets rather explicit indeed. Enjoy!

The two demi-gods lustily explored each other’s bodies, with voracious intensity. Thor was not the least ashamed to admit to himself that the last time he felt as sexually charged, was when he was a very young man, bedding the most heroic of soldiers. However, as much as he longed to kiss and bite and lick, with ferocious passion, he held back somewhat, in awareness of the delicacy of Loki’s current situation. Loki seemed to have no such compunctions. He bit down hard into the flesh of Thor’s neck and shoulders, tearing the fabric of his tunic to get at the flesh of his chest. Thor shuffled back to tenderly lay him on the ground, and then went to work on his clothes. It was difficult, at first, removing his tunic. He finally resorted to Loki’s technique, ripping the fabric off.

“You are so desperate!” Loki laughed.

“I wasn’t the one that started the tearing of clothes.” Thor said. “I suspect you’ve managed to now destroy everything in this room.”

Loki responded by laughing more and placing little bites along Thor’s jaw, his hand reaching down, to tug and pull at the one area of Thor’s body that was getting rather excited by the action.

No, he didn’t want this to be about him. Not yet.

Thor reached down to remove Loki’s hand.

“Let me pleasure you.” He said, and started to kiss down the pale body. His pectoral and abdominal muscles, while not as big as the male Asgardians that Thor was used to bedding, were rather well defined. He took his time, licking along the lines of the muscles, before finally reaching the one area that was clearly as excited by their actions as he was. He had only tried what he was about to attempt a couple of times, so had not much reference as how successful he was going to be. Thor decided to copy, as best he could, the women and men, who had been very successful in doing this to him. Judging from the sudden sharp intake of breath, followed by moans that followed, as he enclosed his mouth over the erection, and started moving his head up and down, as his hand stroked in unison to his mouth, he was doing alright. After a good few minutes, he looked up, to see Loki’s neck flung back, his eyes closed, mouth gasping. He looked close to completing. Thor deliberately ceased in his actions, pulling his mouth away. He didn’t want this to end. Not yet.

Loki sat up, reaching for Thor. With a humorous growl, Thor turned him over onto his stomach.

“Yes, yes… do it…” Loki moaned.

_Damn it, he will be my undoing!_

Thor took a few seconds to control his overwrought emotions, and then started to kiss down the knobbed spine, reaching the globes of his partner’s ass. He bit down firmly into the left buttock, causing Loki to jolt, before licking the now reddened skin, as though in consolation. With one hand reaching around to stroke the erection, he used the other to part the buttocks, revealing the puckered entrance.

Thor had certainly never tried this before. Still, he thought to himself, he always relished new experiences. With fresh gusto, he started by kissing the entrance, then tenderly slipping a tongue inside. Loki responded by moaning.

_Yes, that’s it. That’s it._

Thor swiped his tongue around, and then pulled out, replacing it with his finger. He was aware that Loki was a frost giant, so anatomically wise, he might not-

Loki suddenly cried out, revealing that he did, indeed, share that same sweet spot that other Asgardians had. Thor pressed it again, reveling in the loud sounds his partner was making. He then withdrew his finger, replacing them with his mouth and tongue, once more.

Thor continued to use his tongue, mouth and finger to cause his partner pleasure, ceasing all action, as soon as he could feel him on the brink of completing. After three times of this, he could feel Loki now thrashing with desire, bucking up with every swipe of Thor’s tongue.

“Please, please…” He moaned.

Thor decided he could no longer be so cruel. He stroked at the erection, plunging his tongue deep into the entrance, as Loki cried out his completion, the entrance pulsating around Thor’s tongue, as he felt the erection in his hand spill its seed. Thor could no longer delay in his own gratification. He moved up to position himself on the still shaking body, and entered him in one swift movement. Loki’s sharp intake of breath signaled some discomfort. Thor forced himself to still, momentarily, relishing in the tight heat. Feeling Loki relax a little more, he thrust hard into the prone body beneath him. He was already so close to the edge that it only took five thrusts for him to cry out his own intense climax. As with Loki, he moaned, as he came down, collapsing on his partner. He tenderly kissed his right shoulder, and then carefully removed himself from the body, sitting up, to allow Loki to do likewise.

“Well, it seems that you have true talents.” Loki said. His hair was utterly mussed up, adorably so. “So do I.”

He then leant forward and kissed Thor on the chin. “I can fulfill any fantasy you wish. Do you want for more than one of me?”

A second, then third Loki started to kiss and bite at his body. Thor moaned. As much as this fantasy appealed, it wasn’t-

“Or… maybe…”

The Loki’s vanished, and another Thor suddenly knelt behind Loki, kissing his neck.

“No! That’s too… odd.”

The second Thor laughed, and then changed into Sif, Hogun then Fandral.

“I can give you anyone you want, be anyone you want.” The Fandral before him said.

“Loki…” Thor frowned, reaching over to cup his chin in his hand. Instantly, the other Fandral disappeared. “I don’t wish for any illusions. I merely want you.”

Loki looked bewildered, as though the thought had not occured to him.

“Didn’t you enjoy our love making? Or was it not enough for you?” Thor continued.

“I think we may need to go a second round. Only this time, I’ll take charge.” Loki said, reaching down to Thor’s rather flaccid cock.

“No tricks.” Thor said.

“No tricks.” Loki promised.

Thor didn’t think that he would be able to become erect, so quickly, after the previous session. Although, Loki’s decision to ‘take charge’ quickly culminated in Thor climbing on top of him and riding his erection as hard as he could. This time, Thor didn’t bother to prolong the passion. He threw his head back and cried out as he stroked himself to a second climax, hearing Loki’s own cry and the familiar heat within him, signaling Loki’s own completion. Struggling to get his breath back, Thor grinned down to the still gasping man beneath him.

“Now, was that enough for you?” He panted.

“Hm…” Loki grinned. “There is something I have to show you.”

“What’s that?”

“My true visage.”

Thor frowned, carefully climbing off him, feeling Loki’s now flaccid cock slip from his body. “Your what?”

“I thought it fair, seeing as we are getting to know each other so well…”

Thor gasped and scuttled back in response to the figure that now sat beside him. Its overly full, blotchy face was full of innumerable heavy lines; the tiny red eyes threaded with yellow, corresponding to the overly large, crooked teeth. What was left of the wiry grey hair stood straight up in the air, as the head top feathers of some of the wild birds Thor sometimes saw in the palace gardens.

_I just made love to that!_

“I know I’m a bit older than I… appear…” The figure croaked, no longer the deep melodic timbre of Loki but higher pitched and grating to Thor’s ears.

“I… It’s ok…” He tried, in vain, to hide his overwhelming horror and disappointment.

Then the visage turned back, to smooth pale skin, large green eyes, messy dark hair, laughing mouth showing even white teeth.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Thor. I couldn’t help but play a trick.” His voice was his own again.

No, Thor thought. Perhaps this was the trick.

“Oh Thor!” Loki tutted. “This is my true visage. If you recall, at the wedding, your Heimdall took my magic from me, in case I tried to use any to free myself of our nuptials. This was my appearance then, was it not?”

“Oh…” Thor was a little embarrassed at the relief overwhelming him.

“I do look a little different if I touch anything frozen. I turn blue.” Loki frowned.

“I do too, if I touch anything frozen long enough.” Thor jested, earning a slight grin from his lover.

“I think I will… bathe.” Loki stood, clearly not the least self-conscious about his nakedness. “If you wish to join…”

Thor looked around the room, frowning. “I will organize to get this cleaned up. Unless…”

In the passion of the past hour, he had ashamedly forgotten the reason for the lovemaking to begin with, as exampled by the mess that was now his room.

“Clean the room. I think that would be preferable.” Loki said.

###

The servants worked exceedingly efficiently and effectively, completing the clean up before Loki had finished in the bathroom. Thor sat, in his bathrobe, in the armchair that he, himself had uprighted, watching them go about their cleaning, rearranging of furniture and replacing of various sheets, pillows and other damaged items. If the mess shocked them, they gave no sign of it.

The servants left, closing the bedroom door behind them, the room almost equal to its earlier perfection, when Loki came out of the bathroom, a similar robe wrapped around his more slender physique. Thor glanced at him, noting the tell tale red eyes that signaled he had been weeping.

His mother is dead, he told himself. If I lost my Frigga, I would weep uncontrollably, also.

Loki looked around the room, then to Thor.

“I- I’m sorry I destroyed your possessions.” The apology sounded awkward, as though he was not used to giving one.

“Well, considering that I don’t believe it was because of any direct anger at me, I accept your apology.”

Loki came over and sat astride Thor’s lap. “So, if I had destroyed the room, as a result of direct anger at you, you wouldn’t accept my apology?”

“It would be… harder to accept it.” Thor admitted.

“Hm…” Thor felt his robe part, a hand reach for his cock, stroking it eagerly.

“Why don’t we… make use of the bed?” Thor suggested.

“Or, I could ride you right here on this chair.” Loki said, undoing his own robe, and moving up so his ass hovered over Thor’s lap.

“That… I guess that would be fine with me.”

###

If Thor had been to Midgard, the humble chicken would have looked very familiar to him. It only had to add bright purple feathers, the ability to fly and a distinctly soprano sounding singing voice, and it would correctly represent the Asgardian loche. Thor had been sitting on a stone bench, in the palace gardens, for over an hour, immersing himself in the beauty of the multicoloured flowers, shrubs and trees surrounding him. The sweet odour of the flowers' scent, and the mating call of the loche, perched in the low lying branches of an Asgardian Duffle tree, behind Thor’s head, added to the serene scene.

He told himself that perhaps he should tamper down his jolly mood that day. It appeared to cause some consternation, with some of the Asgardians, at the breakfast table, that morning. Perhaps it was a little too sharp a turn-around from his gloominess, the morning before. It was also, he suspected, a little disrespectful of Loki’s current mourning. However, Loki had shown no sign of it that morning, when he had awoken Thor to lustily invite more lovemaking. Thor suspected that Loki was using him, to forget about the pain of losing his mother. Upon reflection of this, Thor decided that he didn’t mind.

Ruffling to his left turned his head.

“This was not the first place I looked, I must say.” Sif smiled.

Thor returned the grin and patted the bench beside him.

She sat down and was silent a moment, seeming to listen to the tranquil sounds of the loche.

“I… understand I have been somewhat… cold of late. I apologize.”

Rather than warmed by the sincereness, Thor felt a little uneased. He had always been aware of Sif’s feelings for him, had even felt rather complimented by them (this was, after all, a beautiful, fearsome, intelligent woman). He simply did not reciprocate.

“I truly do wish for your happiness. Today, at breakfast, I saw, for the first time, the warmth, intelligence and humour that Loki can exude. He is a good fit for one who would be king.”

It was true that Loki had been rather chatty, in the dining room earlier, even taking time to joke with Thor. In a few of the playful exchanges, Thor felt he saw a glimpse of some of the healthier aspects of the relationship with his true brother.

“And… I see that you are very taken with him.”

“I am.” Thor admitted, looking at her directly. She did not flinch away from his gaze.

“He seems… rather taken with you.”

Thor did not reply. He was not fool enough to think that Loki felt the same overwhelming passion that he did. The craven attention Loki gave to his body spoke of an intense physical attraction. Thor also did not think his thawing out, of late, was pure deception and that Loki would deny it, but that he at least was starting to like Thor, on a personal level. But anything else beyond that, Thor would have to work on.

He found that he did not mind the work. After all, at least now there was something to start from.

“Where is he now?”

“Spending time with my Frigga.”

He felt it pertinent to draw the distinction, considering the demise of Loki’s own.

“I am truly sorry to hear of the death of his mother. How is he?”

How to even answer such a question?

“He is… coping.”

More rustling startled them both. Thor turned to a messenger walking through the path to their bench.

“Thor! Frigga sends for you! You must come with me.”

Thor instantly stood and, following a regretful nod to Sif, followed the messenger. The young Asgardian circumvented the route through the gardens to the palace. Once inside, they zigzagged through so many corridors that Thor was starting to get irritated. He opened his mouth to speak, when the messenger finally stopped before a door that Thor had, in fact, only been inside once, as a child. The door led to a cupboard, usually full of cleaning products.

“Now, what is this?” Thor demanded.

“You must go inside.”

“Is this a trick?"

“Please.” The messenger opened the door, to voices inside. One, Thor instantly recognized as Loki’s.

“- whatever elaborate plan you are insisting on!” Loki was saying.

Thor rushed into the room so fast that he almost slammed into the first shelf, crammed with brushes, pans and bottles, that he came across. Reorientating himself, he spun slightly to the left, to finally see the three people crammed into the small room. Loki and Frigga stood to his left. Next to Loki-

For a moment, Thor found himself unable to do anything more than stare.

The other Thor was a direct replica of himself, even down to the golden hair flowing long over their shoulders. The only difference was the colour of their capes. The other Thor’s was red, compared to his own, purple cape.

The sound of clapping suddenly broke the tension in the room.

“Thor-that-is-my-betrothed-and-now-lover, meet Thor-my-brother. See, I even made a nice little rhyme of it! Oh now this is going to be fun!” Loki laughed.

 

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing and giving kudos! No sexytimes this chapter but big spoilers for Thor: Dark World, instead. Enjoy!

The advantage of being the equivalent of another demi-god, is that one can pre-empt what the other is about to do. Thus, as soon as Loki’s brother moved to him, with the intention of slamming him into the shelves behind, Thor moved quicker, pushing him back, before he was able to complete the action.

“You sick brute!” Brother-Thor shouted, not seeming to care that he’d just been forced back a few steps, by his double. “How dare you exploit my brother!”

“Come boys! This is not the time for fighting!” Frigga said. Loki simply laughed, the sound strangely cold, almost hostile.

Staring into the reddened face of the other Thor, Thor felt his own fury quickly build.

_How dare I? How dare he!_

“Loki is my betrothed! You have no say in this!” He went to push Brother-Thor again, but the other swiftly anticipated the action, moving deftly aside.

Brother-Thor then turned to Loki, clasping him on the shoulder. “Believe me, brother. I didn’t know about this. I will find a way to break you of the bonds that keep you betrothed to him.”

Loki looked down at the hand on his shoulder, then up into his brother’s face.

“Then what? Come back to your Asgard to be prisoner, once more?” He lifted his own hand and plucked the hand off his body. “Actually, I think I prefer it here. Where Frigga is alive.”

Brother-Thor visibly recoiled.

“See, unlike you, I would not have allowed Frigga to die!”

“Loki! Stop this!” Frigga said. Loki closed his mouth, but continued to display all of his loathing towards his brother, in his poisonous expression.

For Loki to hate his brother with such seeming vehemence, means there must be some kind of affection in there, too, no matter how buried, Thor thought, watching the two brothers interact, with some interest.

_Complete indifference is the true mark of dislike._

Brother-Thor leant closer to Loki, glancing at Frigga. He whispered something into Loki’s ear.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. There is no forcing. If anything, I initiate.”

Upon realizing what Brother-Thor had said to Loki, Thor started to voice his protest. Loki simply spoke over the top of him.

“What I do find interesting, is that you didn’t look the least shocked, or disgusted when I said that this Thor is now my lover. Angered, yes, but not shocked. It leads me to believe that you had at least considered us as lovers, at some point.”

At the momentary sheepish look on Brother-Thor’s face, Thor felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces.

This Thor will not have him! He thought, his heart slamming into his chest so hard, it felt as though it would break through his very rib cage. Loki is my betrothed!

Thor instantly walked over to Loki’s side, grabbing his arm roughly.

_Mine!_

He glared at Brother-Thor.

“Oh, please.” Loki threw the arm off.

“You are my brother-“ Brother-Thor began.

“I am not your brother!” Loki said.

“We grew up together. Fought together. Played together. Even though, as adults, I became aware of your charm and beauty, any lustful thoughts were quickly overridden by my more pertinent desire to have you as my _brother_. You should also know that when we fought each other, in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that the Loki I knew from childhood was still in there, somewhere. ”

“Hm…” Loki seemed to consider Thor’s words. “You must be truly desperate to come all the way here, to ask me for help.” He paused. “What makes you think you can trust me?”

“I don’t. You see, that hope no longer exists to protect you. If you try and betray me, I will kill you.”

“You will try!” The other Thor did not bother to raise his voice, trusting in his tone to make the warning clear.

“Excellent. When do we start?” Loki laughed.

Brother-Thor frowned at Thor. “As much as I would love to take Loki away from you, the bonds of your betrothal prevent it.”

“Considering you just _threatened to kill him_ , I feel it’s my duty to protect him.”

“I warn you. He will try to betray you. It is in his nature.”

“Loki, I would rather that you don’t try and betray the others. Thor, I would also rather you didn’t kill your brother.” Frigga said, with a slightly bemused tone. Thor had the impression that she did not take these threats seriously.

But Thor did. If the other Thor acted to harm his brother, in any way, then he would be there to defend him.

“We must not delay any longer.” Brother-Thor said. He turned to Frigga, engulfing her in a long hug. Thor noticed that when he released, he turned to the side and quickly wiped his eyes.

“Where are we going?” Thor asked, when Brother-Thor turned back.

“Back to my Asgard. I’ll tell you the plan on the way.”

###

As Thor, Brother-Thor and Loki rushed through the corridors of the palace, he longed to look, in more detail, at the tapestries lining them, much as Loki had done, upon arriving in _his_ Asgard. His second time in the parallel world, however, proved to be just as rushed as the first, if not more so.  
Stop being so petty! He scolded himself. After all, the fate of the nine worlds was more important, than his mere curiosity as to the variances between the palaces.  
Loki appeared to be in a jesting mood, teasing his brother by turning into various beings, a few of which Thor did not recognize. Brother-Thor did not appear impressed, which only seemed to spur Loki on. Thor decided to be quiet, to allow the brothers their time together. Brother-Thor's admission that he harboured the occasional lustful thought towards his brother still tore his heart asunder. Even so, he told himself that Loki was his. He would fight his double, if need be, to retain that honour.

They finally circumvented enough endless corridors, to happen upon Sif, who was an exact replica of the one from his world. Her first action was to slap Loki across the face, hard.

Yes, very much like the Sif from his world.

Loki responded by grinning at her.

“Pleasure to see you, as ever Sif.”

She then turned to Thor, eyeing him up and down, with clear curiosity. Brother-Thor had had said, upon entering this world, that he had not mentioned the nuptials to any of his friends, on his Asgard. They only knew that Odin had sent Loki to a parallel world, to meet parallel Thor.

“Thor…parallel Thor.” He grinned, holding out his hand.

Sif nodded and shook his hand. The steely glint in her eyes was reminiscent of his own warrior friend. He was certain that his wider grin made him look positively maniacal, but he couldn’t help it..

The next woman, beside Sif was one he did not recognize. She too drew her arm back and slapped Loki.

“That was for New York.”

Loki grinned. “I like her.”

It was then that Thor finally put it together. This was Jane Foster, Thor’s midgard lover. He was puzzled as to why Loki had suddenly changed his mind on a woman he had been complaining about, merely days earlier. Then he saw the irritated glance that Sif sent her, then Thor.

No, Loki hadn’t necessarily changed his mind. He simply said that to mess with Sif. Yes, this was more in keeping with the demi-god that Thor was starting to know.

“We must hurry.” Brother-Thor said., urging them forward, once more.

At one point, Sif rushed off in another direction, on command from Brother-Thor, to head off the dark elves. Parallel Volstagg and Fandral then briefly then joined them. Loki did not seem phased by the third slap to his face, from Volstagg.

“Is there going to be a line?”

“You are clearly not liked here.” Thor mused, ignoring the once more blatant curious looks Volstagg was sending his way. A part of him thought that being repeatedly slapped, was preferable to the constant stares from the Asgardians of this world.

“I am a beacon of light and love. That is just the way we say ‘I love you’ in this world.” Loki snapped back.

“I have to ask, is Volstagg as fiercely handsome, in your world?” Volstagg asked.

Thor looked him up and down. He could not see any difference, whatsoever, from the one he knew as his own friend.

“Oh he is much handsomer.” Thor said, and then laughed.

Fandral was another matter. This time, Thor was the curious one, infact, was unable to keep his eyes off the double. This Fandral looked different to the one from his world. This one’s eyes were larger and darker, his features more handsome. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced across to Loki looking at him, lips twisted down, in a distinctly unhappy expression.

It took more than a moment to realise that Loki may be displeased with him looking at another demi-god. Thor found it utterly ridiculous. His attraction was only for his betrothed.

He waited until Fandral left them, to explain to Loki why he had been so bewildered.

“He looks rather different on this world, haven’t you noticed?”

“Really? That is interesting.” Brother-Thor said.

“I have heard that he is quite the lover.” Loki said evenly.

Thor took a deep breath. He figured that laughing out loud at Loki’s ludicrousness would not bode well.

“Loki, I am merely curious as to the difference. My lust is solely for you, beautiful one.” Thor spoke low, so the other could not hear.

“I did not say anything to warrant you telling me such a thing.” Loki said. However, it was obvious from his expression, that he was pleased.

###

Such was the surrealness of his life, of late, that Thor found himself aboard a stolen space craft, watching his double puzzle over the ship’s instruments, with his lover, who also happened to be his double’s brother, chiding him, and his double’s midgard partner, who had the fate all nine worlds literally inside of her, looking on. Finally, his double managed to actually start the spacecraft, and it lurched forward.

As the ship darted to and fro, seeming to hit everything in it’s path, Loki continued to comment.

“I think you missed a column.”

“Shut up!” Brother-Thor growled.

“I think we need to be an ever _bigger_ target. Because, really, Thor. This is far too inconspicuous.”

Thor had had distinct impression that Loki was enjoying himself. In fact, he did not think he had seen Loki having so much fun. He found the idea to be simultaneously painful and joyful. Loki caught his expression and shot him a slightly puzzled look.

“Well, lover-Thor here is no help. He’s just sitting there looking dopey.”

“Yes, well that’s something we are going to have to talk about, later.”

“What is there to talk about? Odin whored me out. You have to give me credit, for at least attempting to get some power, out of the situation.”

Brother-Thor flinched, turned back and momentarily shot Thor a look of utter loathing.

“Yes, that’s it! Don’t even look at where you’re going! In fact, you’ll probably drive better, that way!” Loki shouted.

“No, I don’t think that there is anything to talk about!” Thor felt the need to be involved in a conversation that was directly about him. “Especially considering I didn’t have a choice, in when it came to the betrothal either!”

“You certainly ‘had a choice’ when it came to bedding my brother!” Brother-Thor shouted back.

“Yes, well oddly enough, so did Loki! And I’m sorry to spoil any illusions you have about your little brother, but he emphatically said yes! More than one time!”

“So, Jane, do you ever get squabbled over like this?” Loki said, to the comatose looking woman who, in their arguing, the demi-gods had ignored.

“How is she?” Brother-Thor asked.

“I think… annoyed that she’s never had two of the same person fight over her. But then, it’s hard to tell, from her complete lack of expression.” Loki admitted.

The next event occurred with such swiftness, that Thor had barely a chance to react. Brother-Thor grabbed Loki, dragged him up and threw him out of the ship’s open doorway.

  
“After you!” Brother-Thor grinned, as Thor jumped up, growling, rushing to where Loki had just been pushed.

_He wouldn’t! Surely, not-_

Beneath the ship lay a second, smaller flying vehicle, with a rather disgruntled looking Loki now standing on top.

_Oh… good then._

Thor and Brother-Thor looked each other in the eyes. Thor felt an odd force between them. Here he stood, watching… essentially himself. Only a himself that had the privilege of knowing both a father and brother, of not growing up always feeling the loss. He wondered as to this other Thor’s thoughts, his fantasies, his dreams. Did he enjoy his mead very spicy, as he did? Would he spend many an afternoon practicing jousting with his friends? What loves did he have, before this one from midgard? Was he known for his sexual prowess, as he was?

Brother-Thor reached out and gripped his shoulder. “This is an odd predicament, I know.” The same wayward grin.

Thor nodded, and jumped onto the ship below.

###

After a very tight squeeze through a very narrow canyon, Loki managed to pilot the small craft through a small opening, which led to another parallel world. Thor felt instantly affronted by the cold, hostile feel to the barren landscape. Looking across to Brother-Thor, he noticed a similar disturbed look on his face.

“Ta Da!” Loki shouted. “Alright, I admit it. It’s actually far more fun to watch some idiot who doesn’t have a clue how to pilot a flying vehicle. Yes, far far more amusing, indeed, to watch you Brother-Thor take out as many buildings-“

“Loki what will it take for you to shut up?” Brother-Thor shouted.

At that point, Jane collapsed behind them.

“Oh, is she dead?” Loki asked, as Thor rushed over to her, checking her pupils. The aeither swam around her irises, intermittently connecting to her pupils and corneas, causing her entire eyes to appear dark. Thor checked her pulse. It was weak and thready.

“She’s alive.” He said, a little perturbed by the complete lack of interest from the two brothers; particularly the other Thor. This was his beloved, was she not? Only, he seemed more concerned with his dealings with Loki.

“She will be alright.” Brother-Thor said, gruffly.

“I love how caring you are towards your beloved, the one you formed such a strong bond with, in your what was it? Five days on midgard?” Loki said.

“You know nothing of my feelings for Jane!”

“Hm…you know, this is so unlike you, brother. So… clandestine. Aren’t you sure you wouldn’t rather punch your way through the landscape?”

“If you keep talking I might.” Brother-Thor said, as Thor came up to stand beside Loki.

“Well, this has been a frightfully long trip, already and so far, the conversation has been _scintillating_.” Loki did not hide his sarcasm. “If you two really wish to entertain me, you could always start kissing and see where that leads.”

Brother-Thor again shot a look of anger towards Thor.

“You say you had no say in the betrothal.”

“I didn’t! I was simply informed, by my father Heimdall-“

“Heimdall is your father?”

“Yes, he and Frigga became betrothed when I was still a boy.”

Brother-Thor looked rather affronted by this information. He shot a look to Loki, who shrugged.

“As I was saying, I was informed that it had been organized by him and your father Odin, that I be betrothed to your Loki. At that point, I had never even heard of his existence.”

Brother-Thor was silent a moment. “It’s a strange thought, that you grew up, without knowing Loki or Odin.”

“I was not pleased with the arrangement!”

“I bet you were even less pleased, once you actually _met_ Loki.”

Loki suddenly changed appearance, to be another Thor.

“This way, we can all talk about me… as in him, Loki, as if he wasn’t there.”

“On the contrary, I felt that I was at the advantage. Loki, you were as beautiful and charming and intelligent as they said you’d be.”

Loki looked like himself, again, his expression troubled but also somewhat contented.

Brother-Thor snarled. “You don’t know what he’s done!”

“Which is exactly why our betrothal was decided upon, to begin with! To give Loki a fresh start. And so far, he hasn’t tried any tricks or games… that I know off.”

“If I’d known about the attack of the dark elves, I would have come back to Asgard. I would have saved Frigga.”

“Would you have?” Brother-Thor asked.

“Even though you say you didn’t know of my being forced to another parallel Asgard, you still placed me in that cell! You still forced me away from her!”

“Stop this! You did it to yourself! When are you going to stop being in denial?”

“Remember what my Frigga said! Stop fighting!” Thor said.

That seemed to work. Both instantly shut their mouths.

“Both Frigga’s wouldn’t want us to fight. That is true.” Brother-Thor said. “You lost your Odin. We have now lost our Frigga.”

“I also never had a Loki. Until now, that is.”

Brother-Thor then turned to Loki. “I just wish I could trust you.”

Something changed in Loki’s eyes, a look of heartbreaking vulnerability passing through the green irises.

“Why do _you_ trust me? You don’t know what I have done. What I can do.” Loki turned to look towards his betrothed.

“You have not given me reason not to.” Thor answered.

###

The walk through the terrain was slow and arduous. The frigid wind bombarded their flesh, determining to seep even under thick clothes, with brutal force.  
Brother-Thor gave Thor a subtle tug on his cloak, signaling that he wished to talk. They deliberately slowed down, allowing Loki and Jane to walk further ahead.

“I am still finding it difficult to get over the bizarreness of another me walking beside me.”

Thor laughed. “Me too.”

Both grinned at each other, a little of the former tension lessening.

Brother-Thor looked forward to Loki. “To know Loki without knowing him as my brother… you can see that our relationship is somewhat… tempestuous.”

“That I was told, by your Heimdall.”

“You met Heimdall?” Brother-Thor looked surprised.

“When I came to your Asgard to collect Loki for our nuptials.”

“So they found a portal, to connect our worlds? Who else knew of this?”

“I suspect that not even your Frigga knew. Only my Heimdall and Frigga and your Odin and Heimdall.”

“I truly did not wish to see Loki again but after I heard that he had been betrothed to another…”

“I am you. Think to yourself, would you hurt him?”

Brother-Thor gave him an incredulous look.

“Would you brutalize him, the way that you accused me of earlier?”

Brother-Thor looked horrified by the thought.

“He… initiated, after hearing of your Frigga’s death. He needed comfort. I gave it to him.”

Brother-Thor seemed consider this. “It looks, to me, that you are rather taken with him.”

“I am. I will do everything I can to care for and protect him.”

Brother-Thor smiled, patted him on the back. “I believe you. Come back when you change your mind.”

Loki and Jane were now climbing an incline, leading to a steep cliff.

“Time to put the plan in action.” Brother-Thor muttered.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the insane delay in posting this chapter. Will update far more regularly.  
> Enjoy!

In the days leading up to his betrothal, more than once, Heimdall came to Thor and asked him to walk the palace gardens with him. Many years before, when Thor was a small boy, the two would often explore many previously undisturbed places throughout the palace. Heimdell would talk to him of the distant worlds that would be his to travel to, once Thor became a man. Sometimes, Heimdall would also allow Thor to join him, on his watches of the night. Heimdall would point out distant stars, and tell Thor of the ones who inhabited them. Young Thor would listen to stories of these other beings with a sense of awe and wonder. When Thor did become a man, he traveled to some of these worlds, first as an advocate, then as a warrior. He did not question the motivation for the fight, only that it was for the ‘good of his people’ as told to him by Heimdall.

In the days leading to meeting Loki, in these often leisurely strolls, Heimdall would explain to Thor, in his gentle, yet powerful voice, what his manly duties were, towards his new beloved-to-be. Heimdall knew that Thor bedded both male and female warriors. The thought had always been, certainly, to betroth Thor to a female warrior, so that they may bear a child, to carry on the kingdom. However, after talking to Odin-of-the-parallel-world, it was decided that, to heal the rift that had occurred in the other kingdom, Loki would make a fine addition to their Asgard, his magic and power adding to his welcome. There could be no child, but, as Heimdall explained, a long and fruitful union of two powerful male Asgardians could turn out to be equally as beneficial for the kingdom.

“Protect him. Keep him safe from all harm. Care and cherish him.”

“What if he despises me?” Thor had asked.

“Then you must care for him all the more.” Heimdall had said. “Persuade him of your good character.”

When the plan, on the planet of Svartalfeim, went astray, Thor thought back to those words from Heimdall, a great wedge of guilt and regret cutting straight through his stomach, causing him to feel physically nauseous.

It had seemed rather simple. Loki would pretend to give Jane over to the dark elves, to persuade them that he wished to join them. Hopefully, this would put them off guard enough for Thor to sneak up behind them and throw his hammer straight through Malkeith. Only, they were not caught as off guard as Thor and Loki had hoped. It was as though Malkeith was aware that it was a trap, from the beginning. As soon as Thor threw the hammer, he deftly ducked. The hammer sailed through the air and landed back in Thor’s hands. The next few minutes were a blur, as the three Asgardians started to fight the Dark Elves. Thor had vowed to Heimdall to protect Loki, but had been unable to, as two Dark Elves were determined to fight him, driving him further and further away from his beloved. Finally, after much ducking and weaving and throwing of his hammer, he managed to slam kick one into the other then threw the hammer straight at their heads. This time, they did not move fast enough, to avoid being beheaded. Willing Mjolnir back into his hand, he looked around for anyone else to attack. He could not see Malkeith. Although, his space ship… his space ship was moving. Thor rushed forward, towards it, but all thought of capturing the fleeing elf disappeared when he noticed the two bodies on the ground. One was larger than the other.

The other-

No.

Brother-Thor bent over the smaller body. Jane sat a little to one side. That only meant-

“No, no no no no.” Thor rushed over.

No, it couldn’t be. Not Loki lying face up on the ground, green eyes devoid of the spark of life.

“I’m sorry.” Brother-Thor stood up, his eyes reddened. “I’m so sorry.”

“It has to be a trick! No, no this can’t be true!”

Brother-Thor looked to Jane. “I’m sorry, Thor. But we have to go.” She said, solemnly.

“Jane is right. There are more important things to bear than our loss.” He stood, as though the very act caused him great pain. Thor instantly knelt down beside Loki’s body. His skin had taken on the greyish tone that always signified one’s demise Thor’s mouth opened with an exclamation of anguish but he found himself so overcome with grief, that he could not make any sounds of mourning.

“We must take the body back.”

“We can’t. There’s no time.” We must leave now.”

Thor closed his eyes.

“I understand.”

“We will take you back to your world.”

_Surely he’s jesting!_

“I will come with you to Midgard. That is where he is headed now, is he not?”

“That would not be advisable. The midgard people know me. They will not accept two Thors.” Brother-Thor said.

“Actually, Thor. I think Thor two has a point. What better chance to save the world than with two Thors? Better than one, I say!” Jane said, and then added. “Sorry about calling you ‘Thor two’.”

That was when Thor found himself suddenly standing a far bit back from where he had been standing previously, watching what looked to be himself, Brother-Thor and Jane continuing the conversation.

“Perhaps Jane is right.” Brother-Thor said.  
“What’s going on?” Thor started to walk towards the three.

“Actually, I think that you are perhaps right.” Thor saw himself say.

“What?” Both the Thor watching and Jane said, at the same time.

“I have never seen midgard. Though you are friendly with its inhabitants, you cannot be certain that they would not rebel against seeing two Thors.”

Thor waved his hand in front of his double’s face. He didn’t react.

“What is going on?” He asked.

“What my world’s reaction, upon seeing two Thor’s is going to be, is not important!” Jane said. “What is important is saving the nine worlds!”

“I am not combat ready, for battle on midgard.”

“That is not true!” Thor said, staring disbelievingly at his double.

“We don’t have much time!” Brother-Thor said. “We must leave! Thor, are you coming with us?”

“I must decline. I will go back and pick up Loki’s body, bring it back to Asgard.”

Hearing movement behind him, Thor swung around, quickly, hand on the handle of his hammer. At the sight before him, he found his muscles locked from shock, preventing movement. It wasn’t until the figure walking towards him was within touching distance, that his paralysis broke.

“I knew it couldn’t be true!” He said, pulling the smirking Loki to him, reveling in the feel of warm flesh beneath his hands. “You’re alive.” He then laughed, smothering Loki’s face and neck with kisses. Loki laughed with him, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and responding with equal ardor.

Loki was the first to pull away. “We must come back to Asgard. I have a plan. You trust me, don’t you?”

For a moment, Thor felt an odd discomfort twist his stomach.  
“As I said, you have not given me any reason not to.”

Loki reached up to playfully tug at his hair. “We will have everything. I will guarantee it.”

Loki’s lips on his quickly cut off any questions from Thor.

“This…” He pointed to the replica of himself making his way back to the shuttle with brother-Thor and Jane. “You created this?”

“Only a part of my magic, my love.” Loki said, with a sly grin. “Come, they have to go back through Asgard to get to Midgard. I can make us invisible so we can catch a free ride.”

###

Upon entering the great hall, Thor had realized that it was wise that Loki had used his magic to disguise themselves to be guards of Odin.

_Father…._

Thor was aware that anyone watching would think him to be rather dense. He could not help but stare at the man with an openmouthed expression. Luckily, Odin was concentrating on the disguised Loki, who spoke to his father of the death of his second son.

Thor felt a fluttering in his stomach that was concurrently pleasant and anguished. He drank in every facet of this man, his father, but not his father. One blue eye. The same shade as his own. The lines on his face, detailing a life of both passion and grief, the white hair, proof that, unlike his own father, he had lived to old age.

He was fighting the absurd notion to embrace this figure and also run from the room. How different would his own father had been, from this one before him, had he lived? Would he exude the power and strength of this man? Would he be kind? Ill-tempered?

Thor’s mind flashed to Heimdell, the one he had known all his life to be father, and felt a rush of guilt overtake him. Perhaps it was wrong to mourn for the loss of what he never had.

“Drink this.” The ‘guard’-Loki advised Odin.

“Loki… oh Loki…” Odin grabbed the goblet offered towards him with shaking hands. “My son cannot be dead.” He took a sip from the goblet, and then stood from his throne. “Leave me!” He addressed the other guards and assorted noble Asgardians in the room. Thor looked to Loki, who gave him a quick shake of his head, a signal to stay where he was. As the ones in the room piled out, Odin sank back into his chair, his head in his hands, weeping.

Thor started to step forward, looking to ‘guard’-Loki with some concern. ‘Guard’-Loki transitioned smoothly into Loki’s natural dark-haired, green-eyed form. He turned back and grinned at Thor, something both mischievous and cold suddenly appearing in his eyes. Thor’s confusion grew.

Then Odin looked up, his mouth gasping, eye wide. “Loki!” He said, voice underlined with such terror, that Thor cried out with reciprocitical fear. Odin then fell forward to the ground, the goblet clattering to the ground.

“Odin!” Thor screamed, rushing to the body.

In that instance, the doors to the chamber flew open, the guards rushing in.

“Help-“ Thor began but ceased upon noticing the figure that lay on the floor had disappeared. Odin sat on the throne, once more.

“What’s happening?” Thor went to grab the arm of one of the guards. The young Asgardian walked straight past him, not looking in his direction.

No one was paying attention to him. Indeed, it was as though he wasn’t in the room.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay outside? How dare you interfere with me, in my time of grief?” Odin said.

“We’re sorry, your majesty…” the guards looked baffled. “We’ll... we’ll go back out.”

As soon as the door closed, Thor realized he had been released from the illusion that Loki had placed him under. Indeed, he had returned to his pale, dark haired form, sitting on the throne.

“Well well, this is fun, isn’t it?”

Thor stared at him, feeling rather dumbfounded.

“What happened to Odin?”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. Just a little spell of mine.” Loki reached one long leg towards the goblet and kicked it towards himself, before reaching down and placing it in his hand. “I have placed him in a deep sleep, and imprisoned him in this goblet. It’s amazing the things you learn, when you’re traveling between worlds.”

“This has gone far enough! Reverse the spell this instant, Loki!” Thor demanded.

“Why would I do that? I am now in my rightful place.” Loki smiled.

Thor felt a sudden, crushing realization hit. This was the Loki that Heimdell that warned him about. One that plotted and schemed and cared little for the hurt that he caused others. Thor found himself staring at him, as though it were for the first time. Had he truly been a fool, blinded by his exotic beauty? He felt the deep pain of betrayal stab straight through him. How long had Loki been planning this?

“Don’t look so forlorn, my love. This is advantageous for both of us. Now, we can rule two kingdoms, between us.”

“I don’t wish for this, Loki. My only wish is for you to reverse the spell on Odin.”

“And what about my wishes? I did not wish to be exiled from my own kingdom? I certainly did not wish to be forcibly betrothed! He deserved what I did to him.” He threw the goblet on the floor once more. As it clattered along the ground towards him, Thor rushed over to pick it up, examining it.

“You won’t be able to break the spell. So don’t even try.” Loki warned. “I will send news that you intend to stay here, a while, to help my brother and father with the _crushing_ news of my _unfortunate_ demise.”

“We are going back to my Asgard-“

“No. I’m staying here.” Loki said. “And, as you are now betrothed to me, it means that you are staying here too. Now _you_ know how it feels to be imprisoned, away from your own family.”

Thor found no words to describe the mixture of emotions swirling around his body. At the forefront was the deep, abiding sense of betrayal.

“Heimdell did warn me about you.” He said, quietly.

“Oh, and what did your great step-father tell you?”

Thor felt the urge to strike out, cause Loki to bleed, to feel the deep hurt and pain that he now felt.

“That you’re cruel and spiteful. Your magic is mediocre at best. You’re actually not as wise as you think you are. Yes, he was right with all that.”

The words had the desired effect. Pure rage flashed in the green irises.

“Your brother is right now fighting to protect the nine realms. Yet all you can do is imprison an old man in a goblet. Pathetic. But you are good at one thing. You do make a great whore. A few kind words and you were too eager to show me your refined abilities. Oh and I must remember to tell Volstagg back in my world that he won the bet. The one about how long it would take before I had you moaning beneath me.”

He wasn’t even sure why he said the last bit. There was never any bet.

“You dare speak to your king-“

“I am to be king, not you! You’re a pretender to the throne. And nothing more than my whore.”

Thor’s thrill at seeing the anguish and anger on Loki’s face was short-lived, to be replaced with sickened regret.

“I am no one’s whore!” Loki picked up the throne and threw it. Thor had to duck to avoid being hit with it. “I have the power here now. Not you.”

“I have the power to leave.”

“You can’t leave-“ Loki began.

“I can’t leave this realm, I know. But I can leave the room. You’ll need to disguise me. Unless you wish to explain why Thor is back in Asgard.”

With a flick of his wrist, the throne was suddenly back on the mantle once more. Loki looked to Thor with an oddly defeated look, before Thor found his garments and body changing.

“Thank you.” He said, quietly turning towards the doors leading out of the throneroom.

“Do my actions truly disgust you that much?”

Thor turned back to him. “Why did you do this, Loki?”

“All my life is a lie. I was brought up told that I had equal rights to the throne as my brother. But I never did. I am of frost giant blood. I don’t have any claim to the throne. But I should. Why should my bloodline stop me from getting what is my birthright?”

Thor realized that he was looking as himself again. Even so, he hovered near the door, undecided.

“I decided to bring you in on this, to share this with you. If I had not wanted you to be a part of this, then I could have easily abandoned you on Svartalfeim. Even if it meant suffering the consequences of breaking the spell of our betrothal.”

Thor felt the knife of betrayal slowly ease out. His regret, however, remained. He moved away from the door and stood before Loki.

“It was never my intention to betray you. You have not caused me hurt… before today, that is…”

Thor knelt before him, grabbing his hand. “I am sorry, Loki. I thought you had betrayed me. I lost my temper. Lashed out. Heimdell never said those things about you. Only that you are cunning and clever. And there was never any bet with Volstagg. And..” He swallowed. “I do not see you as my whore. I wished for you to feel the hurt that I felt in that moment. That is all. I am truly penitent for my sickened actions today.”

Thor jumped at the hand in his hair.

“I have been called worse,” Loki murmured.

Thor half stood, to press the supple lips against his own. As the kiss deepened, he pressed his fingers to the side of his throat, feeling the beat of his heart.

“Loki…” Thor murmured as they released. “You must undo the spell on Odin.”

“Oh don’t spoil my fun now.” He felt soft lips against his lips. “We’ve only just begun, my love.”

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Apologies for the long time since my last post. I plan to be posting more often, from now on. Cheers to all who have commented, sent kudos and bookmarked.

As much as some of the warriors from his own kingdom and the surrounding ones liked to rankle him on the subject, Thor was actually no fool. He was aware of the current gossip surrounding the palace ‘guard’ that spent so much time with ‘Odin’, in this, Loki's parallel kingdom. The rumours had, in fact, become so substantial, of late, that he had deliberately distanced himself from Loki-Odin during the day, to avoid even more spurious gossip.

Or so he told Loki.

In reality, he not bear to be around his lover, when he was in the guise of his father. The betrayal of Asgard's people and kingdom brought a heavy toll on Thor’s heart and he felt too shamed to face his own part of it. Merely the day before, news arrived, via messenger, that Loki’s own brother, believing Loki to be dead, had returned to midgard permanently, thus leaving no one to stop Loki’s trickery. Loki did, to his credit, rule with a fairness and tenacity that echoed his father. In fact, he had succeeded so greatly in adopting the rule of Odin, that no one seemed to notice that anything was amiss. Heimdall, perhaps, could have seen through Loki's deception. However, as soon as Loki took over the kingdom, he sent him on an arduous task, on a distant planet.

Ultimately, Thor felt he couldn’t really blame Loki, when Thor, himself, truly had the power to put a stop to this nonsense. However, a part of himself felt pained to deny his lover what he truly desired, even if it was at the expense of his own father, and betraying his own kingdom. At night, in their own room, when Loki took the glamour off himself and Thor to reveal their true looks, Loki would be truly playful and mischievous in a way that Thor had never experienced.

Nor had he experienced the kind of lovemaking that a playful and mischievous Loki could bring about.

This is not right, he told himself. This cannot go on.

He found himself wandering the palace gardens, eerily similar to those in his own lands. In fact, the only difference he could observe was the main weed that flowered sported yellow, rather than orange flowers, and the gardeners here that seemed to have a harder time controlling said weed. Thor thought of his own Heimdall. Did he believe the story, sent, via messenger to his own kingdom, that Thor was helping this Asgard with mourning Loki’s ‘death’? He suspected this must be true, or they surely would have sent an emissary over. He sat down on one of the cement benches dotted throughout the gardens, frowning down at a rather generously sprouting weed at the base, by his feet.

_This has to stop._

Swiftly advancing footsteps snapped his head up to Sif moving towards him, face set in a distinctly unfriendly gaze. Thor inwardly questioned why she would look upon him with such coldness, and then remembered that he had been glamoured to not look as himself.

“Why are you so far away from the palace?” Sif asked.

Thor considered his answer. In the few weeks since Loki had taken over the throne, he had not seen much of his warrior friends. Odin-Loki always appeared to have them busy with one task or another.

_Heimdell being sent away… your warrior friends always busy… do you honestly believe this is a coincidence?_

Thor was hesitant to admit it but had to finally concede the truth.

Loki didn’t trust him not to tell either Heimdall or his warrior friends of his betrayal.

Watching Sif, the double of the proud warrior he had sparred, laughed, caroused, drank and occasionally even had penetrating conversations with, Thor realized that Loki was right to not trust him.

“Listen closely, Sif.” As Thor stood up, Sif reached for her sword. “I am Thor. Not the Thor of your kingdom but the other Thor who is betrothed to Loki. He has placed a glamour on me to look like Odin’s guard.”

As he spoke, a myriad of emotions pass over Sif’s face, starting from bemusement and ending at extreme concern. It was clear that she did not believe him.

“Loki has placed a spell over Odin and taken his place. You must leave the kingdom and find Heimdell, tell him of this betrayal.”

“Well, that is certainly a fascinating tale…” Sif began.

“Surely, you've heard the rumours around the kingdom, of the guard who keeps constant company with Odin?”

The dismissive look on her face changed to one of wariness.

“How do I know this isn't a trick of some kind?” She asked.

“Loki does tricks, not me. I am not your Thor. I wish there was a way to prove to you who I am. But any childhood memory of the Sif that I know may not coincide with your memories of Thor.”

Sif seemed to consider his words a moment. She turned and pointed at a large, leafy tree, in the distance, standing tall and proud over the plants surrounding it.

“Do you have any memories, concerning that tree?”

Thor grinned as a warm memory instantly came to him.

“My Sif and I did climb that tree, as children, and write our initials in one of the outer branches.”

Sif turned back to him, mouth agape. “It really is you?”

Thor nodded. “It is true.”

“I always thought Loki to be treacherous... why do we keep underestimating him?”

“Because he is clever and charming”

_Because I love him and cannot bear to think ill of him. Perhaps I am an utter fool._

“Odin has sent Heimdall to one of the outer lying worlds. He is the only one who can take you back to my world. You must find him; tell him what has occurred here. When you go to my world, locate my Frigga. She will have the magic to reverse what Loki has done.”

Sif considered this. “Come with me. We will find Heimdall together.”

“Unfortunately, I am unable to depart any world that Loki is on. We are magically bound together. If one of us breaks that bond, both of us will die.”

“I understand. I will do as you ask. I will find Heimdall and we will travel to your Asgard and bring Frigga back here.”

Thor felt overcome with gratitude. “You do so much, for so little in return.”

“If what you're saying is true, then Loki has committed a great trespass.It would be more than my pleasure.”

*

Thor lay upon the covers, naked body still dripping from his earlier wash. As the door to the room opened, he rolled over to his side

“Who knew that ruling could be so dull, at times?” Loki slammed the door behind himself. “Listening to the ridiculous concerns of the people. I honestly don't care how much crop one farmer grows, as opposed to another! Why can't they sort it out themselves! They come to me, with their piddling concerns! One after the other.” He rubbed at his temples.

“Come here. Let me take away that headache.” Thor said. For the first time, since entering the room, Loki looked at him. His eyes now roved over Thor's glistening body, with clear hunger. Thor appeased his stare by rolling over onto his stomach.  
“You are eager tonight.” Loki said, hastily removing his own garments.  
Thor groaned, as he was then prepared, Loki's long fingers moving deep within him. He told himself not to finish too soon. He wanted this to continue a long time. Loki moved over him, his warmth on his back, slowly filling him. Thor moaned. Never would he think that he would derive such pleasure from receiving, as well as taking. As Loki moved, gripping his hips as he thrust within him, Thor closed his eyes, gasping and shuddering, his hips rocking back in time to meet the movement. He could feel Loki's hands, traveling over his hips, his stomach, tenderly stroking the very source of his pleasure, Loki's lips against his neck. It did not take long for Loki to succumb to his own pleasure, sucking on Thor's neck and moaning, as his warmth filled him. Loki collapsed against him, still gasping.  
“You are not fulfilled.” He said, gently pulling out.  
Thor allowed himself to be rolled onto his back, for Loki to kiss down his stomach, to use his hands and mouth to bring him pleasure.  
“No! Ride me.” He ordered.  
Loki smirked, moved up to sit astride him, looking him in the eyes, as he slowly lowered himself onto Thor's cock. Thor gripped his hips and watched, marveling at his beauty, as he moved up and down, his head thrown back, revealing his long pale neck. If Loki were to enslave him in such a way, in this kingdom, then he would at least take what pleasure he could.  
“Yes, move, moan for me.” Thor ordered. 'You are so beautiful.”  
 _|I have the power now, beautiful. You will not be ruler for much longer._  
He thought of Sif riding off that day. Their secret. It made him feel powerful for the first time since Loki had taken over as Odin. Made him feel strong.  
“Harder!” He ordered, pushing Loki down with some force.  
 _Yes, you take what I give you, my pathetic little whore!_  
He groaned, feeling himself go right over the edge into pure bliss.  
“Well... enjoy yourself?” Loki said, grinning down at him, once he'd recovered.  
Thor looked up at him, utterly aghast at the thought that had driven him over the edge. He could not deny that mentally degrading Loki had caused the best pleasurable end that he'd had in a while. Was this what their relationship had become?  
“Get off me.” He ordered.  
Loki scowled but did as he bid.  
“What is wrong, my love?” Loki said, moving to lie beside him.  
Thor grinned. ( _Keep him happy. He must not suspect anything._ )  
“Nothing, my love. Nothing at all.”  
*  
For nine days, Thor continued with his inner desire, to keep his beloved happy. It was not difficult. A large part of him reveled in succumbing to Loki's charms, but there was another side that looked at Loki with some contempt.  
 _No matter. Sif will return soon and this absurdity, in the parallel Asgard will end._  
Lovemaking had finished for now, and Loki lay breathless and sweaty beneath him, his hair mussed, legs still wrapped around Thor's waist. Thor slowly eased out of beloved.  
“It is here that you are the most alluring, my beloved.”  
“You are only saying that because you have just achieved the utmost in pleasure with me.”  
“Could be...” Thor grinned. “By the very farthest reaches of Valhalla, I love you.”  
Loki sighed, unwound his legs from Thor. “No you don't.”  
“Ah, so you can see into my very soul can you?”  
“I know you have betrayed me.”  
Thor felt his massive heart momentarily cease in it's grand pumping.  
“Right now, Sif has located Heimdall, on your request and both are on their way to Asgard to find Frigga, the only one who can undo my magic.”  
“You had someone spy on me? You don't trust me?”  
“It was well founded, don't you think?” Loki spat. “After all, it turned out that I was right not to trust you. At least you don't insult my intelligence by denying it.”  
Thor could not comprehend how the circumstances had suddenly become so dire. Merely moments before, Loki had given him his body, had been moaning under his touches. Now, he moved out from under him, wrapping a gown about his naked body, his body stiff and radiating fury.  
“I could not have allowed this to continue. Think of your own brother, Thor. Would he have let you do this?” Thor asked.  
“I thought you were different to that simpleton!”  
“Loki, I do love you-”  
Loki let out a little snort of disbelieve.  
“-But what you have been doing is wrong. I knew that I couldn't convince you to stop.”  
Loki turned to face him directly, face the very picture of venomous spite.  
“I hope you enjoyed having my body, because that was your last time. Don't even bother to try talk to me any more.”  
“Loki, don't be absurd-”  
Loki shook his head and stormed out of the room.  
*  
A long while later, Loki still had not returned. Thor went out looking for him. Such was Loki's magic, that as soon as he stepped out of the room, he instantly looked like the servant of Odin. He looked down at his much smaller hands and grunted with distaste.  
A short traverse down the halls, found Odin-Loki sitting on the throne. Thor found it rather curious, that no other guards or advisers kept him company.  
“I have sent the guards and advisors away.” Loki demonstrated his uncanny ability to read Thor's thoughts. “They are coming now. Your Sif works fast.” As he spoke, the image of the man before him changed, to appear as the dark haired, slender figure that Thor cherished. He could feel himself bulking out, as well as upwards, returning to his Thor visage.  
“Here they come.” Loki rose from the throne, as the doors slammed open.  
There stood Odin, his fury and power emanating from every aspect of his being. To his left, stood Sif, to his right, the Frigga of Thor's world. For a moment, she touched eyes with Thor, a slight, relieved smile touching her lips.  
“Hello father!” Loki beamed.  
“Tell me, Loki, have I not given you everything that you could desire? Why have you repaid me in such a venomous fashion?”  
“Anything I desire? Hm... Denying me, from birth, as it turns out, the right to rule? Allowing me to fall into darkness? Banishing me from my homeland even after my own Frigga was murdered?” He moved closer to Odin, emanating fury with each step.  
“You blame me for your hardships and yes, I will admit some fault, but refuse to take any responsibility of your own! I did not cause you to go to midgard and kill the thousands that you did! Those were your actions, and yours alone!”  
Thor felt his heart dive into his abdomen. He was somewhat prepared for this revelation. _Does not make it any less difficult to hear._

“If you had any care for me, then you would have at least ceased, in your desperation to banish me from your sight, to at least listen to my reasons for doing it! The midgardians need a great being to bring order to their chaotic lives-”  
“That is not your concern, Loki!”  
“Your beloved Thor made it my concern, when he decided to choose that pathetic world over his own, all over a woman he knew less than three days.”  
At the mention of his own son, Odin looked to the parallel Thor, the fury softening in his eyes.  
“It is because of Frigga here that I have deemed not to punish you at all. After releasing me from my imprisonment, the first thing she did was beg me not to be severe in my punishment.”  
Odin and Frigga gazed at each other a long moment. Thor was struck by the significance of it; the Odin who had just lost his beloved Frigga, looking, with such love, at the Frigga, who had lost her own Odin many years before.  
“Please, Odin. I will take him back to our Asgard. He will not come here again, unless you deign it. You have my word.” Frigga said.  
Odin reached out and took her hands in his. “I cannot deny one who so closely resembles the love of my life.”  
They looked to each other another long moment, as though unable to tear their gaze from each other. Finally, Frigga pulled away.  
“We will take our leave.”  
Thor expected Loki to fight it, to obstinately refuse to leave. Instead, he simply bowed his head, and allowed himself to be lead out of the room.  
*  
They arrived back to their parallel Asgard, to Heimdall, standing, in the same identical spot as his doppelganger, in the chamber, leading to the rainbow bridge Bifrost. His stepfather said no words, simply pulled Thor into an embrace and then, with no hesitation, enacted the same action with Loki. Thor could see his beloved frozen in this Heimdall's arms. Over the top of the dark hair, Heimdall looked at Thor. He felt that his father was telling him something of import but was flabbergasted as to what. Heimdall let Loki go then bade them both to go to their chambers.  
Both were silent, traversing the long grand corridors. One inside their bedroom, Loki shot Thor a look of deepest loathing.  
“What did you do, on midgard, Loki?”  
Loki silently walked to the inner door, to where the washroom lay and stepped inside.  
“Very childish of you, Loki. Very childish, indeed.” Thor grumbled, as he undressed. He refused to consider that Loki would truly refuse to make love with him. However, as Loki stepped out of the other room, he paid not attention to his naked partner, lying on the bed in a wanton position and, instead, opened the bedroom door and stepped out, leaving Thor in complete darkness.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Thanks to all reading and kudoing.

Thor sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the thick frame before him, carved from the wood of the finest Duffle tree, chopped down from the palace gardens. He had been in the same position for a few hours now, ignoring the ache of his muscles, the tiredness of his eyes. Sooner or later, Loki would come in through that door. When he did, Thor would force him to speak. Loki's silence was becoming beyond irksome. During the day, when Thor caroused with his friends, Volstagg had joked that this was what married-life was truly like.  
No intimacy. No conversations. Simply an aching loneliness, even when one's lover is lying beside oneself, facing the other direction.  
Always facing away.  
It had been three weeks since they had returned from the parallel Asgard. Now, Thor realised how much he had underestimated how stubborn Lokicould be. When his partner wasn't in chambers with Frigga (which seemed to be all the time, of late), Thor had come to his mother, to ask for guidance. Frigga had told him to 'give Loki time. He is very hurt right now.' This had only increased Thor's fury even more.  
And himself?  
Did his feelings not matter, in any of this?  
When he had gone to Heimdall, he was then given similar advice; be patient and calm. It was a mark of Loki's care that he was treating Thor in such hurtful fashion.  
 _Such inspirational advice, father!_  
The gold plated door handle opened and Loki stepped in, closing it behind himself. He clearly noticed Thor straight away, but looked away, instead walking to his chest-of-drawers, opposite the bed, to withdraw his nightclothes. Thor did not know, until speaking with the other Thor, in the walk through the icy cold world of the dark elves, that humans needed at least seven hours of sleep per night. Demigods could go for weeks without succumbing. However, if they craved it, then they could easily mitigate into slumber land. Every night, Loki would come back to his room and lie on the bed next to him. Both would then lie there, in the dark, not speaking. Not touching. Eventually, Thor would deliberately sleep, to have a night's relief from the torment.  
“I take it you spoke to Frigga, again today?”  
Loki said nothing, simply continued to arrange his night attire.  
“You must be very close, by now. You see her every day.”  
Loki walked over to the washroom, to change. Thor had not seen his naked body, since Loki had told him that he knew of his betrayal. Thor told himself it did not matter, when, in truth, it bothered him. He would be king, one day. As such, it was his right to covet whatever he deemed fit. This included Loki's body.  
Loki came out of the room, wearing a simple grey tunic and pants.  
He stood before Thor and stilled, regarding him with an unreadable expression.  
“Do you think that wearing those will stop me from looking at your naked body, if I wish to?” Thor stood up and, before Loki could react, grabbed the collar of his shirt and tore it, ripping it open from sternum to navel. He was joking (half joking). Judging by the powerful blow to his right cheek, from Loki's fist, that sent Thor flying across the room, Loki was not in a jesting mood. He gave Thor a look of utmost disgust and threw the remnants of the shirt off his body, then walked over to his chest, once more, opening it to retrieve a new shirt.  
“I'll just tear that one too.” Thor said, smiling.  
“You will try.” Loki said the first words to Thor in weeks. Thor grinned. At least it was a start.  
*  
“Ah well.” Thor downed the last of his flagon and slammed it down on the vast banquet table. “Best get back to my chambers, for another night of being utterly ignored.”  
Both Sif and Volstagg, seated opposite, favoured him with a look of pity, which only increased his anger even more.  
He reached for his flagon and refilled it with mead,, before emptying it in three gulps and throwing it back down on the table.  
Now he was ready to take on Loki.  
Weaving and stumbling, he managed to make it to his chambers. He placed his hand on the door, then stilled, when he heard noises from inside.  
“Oh yes! Oh oh oh!” A deep, familiar voice.  
Thor threw the door open and stared, initially in utter astonishment, at the scene before him. Loki, lay on his back, on the bed, his legs wrapped around the waist of Fandral, who was thrusting into him with hard strokes. Both faced side-on to the door, giving Thor an uncompromised view.  
“Oh yes!” Fandral's head was thrown back, face reddened, his eyes closed in ecstasy.  
Loki's head was turned, so it faced the door. Though his eyes were still filled with venomous anger, he was smiling.  
“Oh oh oooh!” Fandral cried out, gripping Loki's hips as he slammed into him even harder.  
The paralysis broke. Thor let out a roar, slamming the door behind himself. Fandral looked up, face going from red to white.  
“Thor!” He swiftly pulled out of Loki. “You-”  
He didn't get any further, before Thor was on him, throwing him off Loki and to the floor, his fists pummelling his face.  
“Alright, that's enough.”  
Thor felt Loki touch him. Suddenly, he felt an electrical charge spin him across the room. He hit the chest of drawers opposite and landed, hard on his knee, gritting his teeth as throbbing pain spiralled out from his popliteal bone.  
“Get out of here, Fandral.” Loki said.  
Thor collected himself up and grabbed at the fleeing Asgardian but only lightly grasped the cloth of his shirt. Fandral ran out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. Loki came over and offered his hand to Thor, who knocked him away, looking down at his knee. It was not misshapen or swollen and the pain was already starting to fade. He was at least content that it was not broken.  
“It is alright, now, Thor. I have forgiven you. We now are even.”  
Thor got up off the floor. If he was going to confront Loki, he could at least do it standing up.  
“You didn't look as though you were enjoying yourself there.” He said, coldly.  
“Ah yes.” Loki laughed. “He was rather a sloppy, unimaginative lover. To be honest, I was utterly bored, until you came in. Now that was worth it. The look on your face!”  
“Well, it makes sense. Whores aren't meant to enjoy themselves, are they?”  
“Oh come now, Thor. You can do better than that! Accusing me of being a whore is so predictable.”  
“Even when you act like one?”  
Loki shrugged. “Physical intimacy is a large part of our relationship. I knew that you seeing me with another man would be the most effective way to punish you for betraying me.”  
“So you've now destroyed my relationship with a good friend of mine. You truly are a despicable being. How many people did you kill on midgard?” Thor asked.  
“Oh don't look at me like that. You would have killed undesirables yourself, on other worlds, to enact a greater purpose.”  
Loki had successfully cornered him with that statement. So often, in the past, Thor's 'peace voyages' on other worlds would end in war, with many being killed, at the behest of Heimdall's army, hundreds by Thor's direct hand.  
“I was also doing you a favour. Fandral is no friend of yours.”  
Thor shook his head.  
“You have everything you wish for here. A kingdom, to rule with me, Frigga and Heimdall, who clearly care for you deeply. But it is not enough, is it? Not enough to satisfy your ego. Do you think it's easy, living with you? At least, these past few weeks, when you haven't been talking, I've had a break from your mouth. Yes, you talk too much, Loki.”  
Loki had gone still, face paling, hurt starting to creep into his eyes. Thor revelled in it. Payment for what he'd put him through.  
“I notice you love making speeches. In Asgard, such foolishness, to the public. They would laugh at you, didn't you know? They would berate Odin's pathetic speeches about power and glory. And then, when you were talking to me, funny little anecdotes that were actually rather boring to listen to. But I would. I would listen because it meant that eventually, you would shut up and wrap those lips around my manhood, once more.”  
“You're lying.” Loki whispered, tears welling in his eyes.  
Loki was correct, in this sense. Thor was more than happy to hear Loki's stories, which were always entertaining. And no one, as far as he knew, ever condemned Loki-Odin's speeches. But he could see the hurt growing across Loki's features, and he found himself revelling in his new powers, drunk in the revelation that Loki, who had succeeded in wounding him so deeply, now finally knew how it felt.  
“Yes, I betrayed you to my Heimdall. I hated it in your Asgard. It was as a lowly worm, as opposed to a sleipnir, in regards to my world. Well, I hope you enjoyed being in power, on your world, because when I become king, I will refuse to share it with you. You will be as lowly and pathetic as my own whore. After all, you have just proven that you are more than up to the task. In fact, due to your keenness, I will offer you up to my friends, to any one I feel deserves a reward.”  
The tears spilled down onto Loki's cheeks. Thor felt the first inkling of remorse seep through his cloak of anguished fury.  
“If I deem it so, you will allow yourself to be taken by every one of Asgard's warriors. And I will watch, as you wrap your legs around them, as you did Fandral just now and take them into your body, one after the other until you can barely walk!”  
“I will refuse! I would rather die than have any of them touch me! You have no control over me, particularly my own body, do you understand? I only give what I wish to give.”  
Thor suddenly felt his fury dissipate, to be replaced by a shocked guilt.  
“Oh, Loki. I don't know what I'm saying. I would never... I was so overcome that I said such things but believe me, I would never have another so much as touch you.”  
Loki gazed keenly at him.  
“What else did you say, out of fury? And what was the truth?”  
“None of it was the truth. I just wished to hurt you, to have you feel what I felt, upon coming into this room and seeing you with Fandral.”  
“You don't find my conversation boring?” Loki said, in a small voice.  
“No, I find your anecdotes amusing and quaint. And I also did not hate your Asgard, only in that I was trapped there.”  
“That was unfortunate. I wished for you to share the glory with me.”  
“But we can both rule here! Why did you feel the need to steal a crown that was not yours to steal?”  
“Sometimes I don't know why I do what I do.” Loki reached out and took Thor's hand. “Perhaps it was not wise to allow Fandral to mount me, in order to cause you jealousy.”  
Thor lifted up their conjoined hands and kissed Loki's long fingers.  
“Let me make love to you.” He whispered.  
“You wish to claim ownership, where Fandral was?”  
Thor winced, let go of his hands.  
“If you wish to.” Loki sank to his knees. “Then you can.”  
Thor sank to his knees with him and pulled Loki to him, kissing him passionately on the mouth, as his hands hungrily devoured his naked body. He reached down for Loki's cock, already feeling it stiff in his hands, and started to roughly pump it, pulling Loki forward, until he was half on top of him.  
“Yes, yes.” Loki whispered, pulling Thor's cock free from the confines of his pants. It wasn't until Loki positioned himself on top of Thor that he realised that he was going to take Loki, naked, while still wore his own full outfit, including armour and cape. It made him feel powerful beyond measure.  
“Yes, yes, do it.” He whispered.  
Loki grinned and slowly lowered himself onto Thor's cock, hands gripping at his chest armour.  
“Yes!” Thor could not wait until Loki was finished and sharply pushed up. Loki's sharp intake of air signalled some discomfort. Thor told himself to not be so impatient. He kissed the flesh of Loki's neck, sucking on his adam's apple, increasing his strokes he way he knew Loki liked. Soon, Loki was rocking on top of him. Thor started moving too, pushing and relaxing, up and down, closing his eyes, relishing in the supple flesh in his hands, the tightness surrounding his cock. He stood up, carrying a startled Loki with him and slammed him against the bedroom door, thrusting harder.  
Yes, yes. This was better. He cold hear Loki's moans.  
He was about to.  
Loki's moans grew louder.  
An image suddenly came into his mind. Fandral's reddened face, as he pounded Loki.  
Loki moaned loudly, and Thor felt his release spurt all over his stomach.  
Thor, himself, was starting to lose his erection. He half-heartedly started to thrust up a few more times, to no avail.  
“That was, that was.” Loki grinned.  
Thor pulled out and started jerking himself off.  
Loki looked down and understood.  
“Want me too-?”  
“Get on your hands and knees.” Thor ordered.  
Smirking, Loki knelt down to the ground, his posterior now directed at Thor.  
Yes, this was working.  
Thor felt himself becoming erect at the sight. He jerked himself a few more times, then entered the tight hole, again, gripping Loki's hips as thrust hard within his body.  
 _Just like Fandral did._  
Fury coursed through him, and he pounded even harder.  
“Calm down.” Loki gasped.  
Thor stilled, feeling utterly shamed at his actions. He started to pull out.  
“I didn't tell you to stop just slow down a bit.”  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“Well, this is turning out to be one of the most awkward lovemaking sessions we've ever had.”  
Thor thrust forward a few more times.  
No, he'd lost it again.  
He pulled out.  
Loki turned around, sighed, and knelt between Thor's legs, taking his cock into his mouth.  
After a few minutes, watching the dark haired head bobbing up and down, and feeling his cock go deep into the warm wet throat, Thor was hard once more.  
'How do you want me?” Loki asked.  
“How did Fandral want you?”  
A nameless emotion went through the green eyes. “You saw how he wanted me. Or, more importantly, how I wanted him. Is this what this last few minutes has been about? Stop. Being. So. Pathetic.”  
“Thinking of him taking you isn't exactly putting me in a romantic mood.” Thor snapped.  
Loki kissed him lightly on the mouth. “You can do anything you want to me. Anything at all.”  
“Get on your hands and knees again. I want to see that beautifu posterior.”  
Loki turned and got in position.  
“Nice.” Thor lightly stroked the soft flesh. “Want me to take you?”  
“Please do.”  
“Please what?”  
“Take me, please.”  
Thor groaned, feeling Loki move in time with him. After a few minutes, he found himself building towards orgasm. He cried out, as he reached his peak, higher than he'd ever reached in his entire life, feeling his cock release and release deep inside of his lover. When he pulled out, he was still coming, some of the spunk hitting Loki on his behind.  
“Well!” Loki turned around, as Thor collapsed, utterly spent. “I'd say we've officially made up.”  
Indeed, Thor thought, as Loki climbed on top of him, resting his head on his chest. He would forgive Loki. But there was still Fandral to deal with, in the morning.

tbc..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- thanks to all who have read, kudo'd and written comments :)  
> Sorry for the long break between chapters.

Thor sank his fingers in his lover's hair, combing through the tangled knots, watching the rise and fall of Loki's chest, the stillness of his sleeping face. Asgardians did not, as a rule, need much recuperation, but for times of extreme exertion, such as battle.

Or lovemaking, Thor thought, grinning to himself.

They had explored each other's bodies, in a myriad of fashions, the night before. Thor now ran his hand down Loki's still sweat soaked back, cupping the right swell of his buttocks, before pulling down the sheet to reveal the familiar liquid running down the back of Loki's thighs. He could feel a dull ache in his own backside, and lovingly recalled the multiple times, the night before, when he had allowed Loki to take him.

_You were particularly amazing._

He leant forward and kissed the knob of bone between the sharp shoulder blades.

So easy to simply wake Loki and engage him, once more.

No. Play time was for later. He had other items to attend to.

Or rather, other people.

Grunting, he swung his legs out of the bed and stomped over to his chest of drawers, throwing some clothes on. Cleansing would have to wait until later. Fandral was his priority, now.

Mindful of Loki's rest, he quietly opened the doors to the chambers, then closed them, before quickly traversing the halls, to Fandral's own chambers. He moved his fist up, to knock on the door, and was momentarily startled, when the door opened, from the other side, Fandral peering out.

“I was expecting you sooner,” he said, gesturing Thor inside.

Thor did as Fandral bid, searching his friend's face for any clear signs of remorse.

“Why?” He asked, watching Fandral close the door behind himself. “After all the years that we have spent with each other, as comrades in arms, why betray me, in such a hideous fashion?

“Betray you?” Fandral did, indeed, look surprised. “I was helping you, Thor. You understand, now, what Loki is.”

“I understand Loki more that you ever could,” Thor said, quietly. “He was using you, Fandral, to upset me.”

“I know that! But then, who was I, to deny a chance to take what he offered so freely?”

Feeling his hands start to shake with rage, Thor clenched his fingers into his palms.

“You are banished from this kingdom.”

All of the colour drained from Fandral's face. “You're banishing me, in favour of him? Are you mad, Thor? Can't you see what he's done to you?”

“And what has he done to me?”

“He has turned you into a simpering fool! I no longer believe you to be fit to be our king. He has complete control over you! Just because he is an excellent whore doesn't mean-”

_Whore._

Thor's fist collided with Fandral's face, before he even realised that it had moved. The other man's body flung back, colliding with his bed frame.

“You have until tonight, to leave the kingdom.”

Thor turned to leave.

“So, this is what our friendship has come to,” Fandral called out behind him. “I hope you and your whore are very happy together.”

Thor refused to respond. Bristling, he stormed out of the room. He then swiftly made his way back through the corridors. It wasn't until he returned to his own chambers, closing the doors behind himself, that he realised that he was trembling so hard that his teeth chattered. Loki sat up on the bed, favouring him with his usual, intense stare.

“What did Fandral do to you?” Loki asked.

Thor did not even question how Loki knew that he had gone to Fandral.

“I have banished him.”

Loki stood up and started to walk towards him. His naked body still bore the bite marks and fluids of their earlier lovemaking.

“Let me guess. I am a whore, who has you completely in my thrall. Is that the gist of it?”

Loki now stood directly before him.

“He is wrong. You do understand this?” He said, running a hand along the line of Thor's jaw. “I know you're not the idiot that you make yourself out to be. After all, the very reason for my seduction of Fandral, was because you went against me, in my ownership of my Odin's throne. Hardly the work of someone utterly dominated by me.”

“A part of me didn’t want to,” Thor admitted. “A part of me saw that you were content, and wished for you to stay that way. That was why I refused to act, for so long.”

A sudden light appeared in the pale eyes, a spark of renewed hope, his expression suddenly one of naked vulnerability.

“Make love to me again.” It wasn't an order, more of a plea.

Thor wrapped his hands in the soft hair and once more brought the lips to his own.

*

The two reached the t-intersection at the end of the hall, and Loki gave Thor a peck on his lips, before turning to go to the right.

“My friends are to the left,” Thor said.

“Yes and Frigga is to the right,” Loki explained. “As _exhilarating_ as your company is, we don't have to be around each other all the time.”

Thor considered this. “No, I suppose not.”

“Go, have fun with your friends.”

Thor watched him leave, a frown on his face, before he stomped down in the opposite direction, to the banquet hall, where he knew the warriors four would be.

_Warriors three, now._

Ignoring the clench of his stomach at the thought, he opened the double doors, stopping short at the ones seated and feasting before him.

“You!” He advanced quickly into the room. “How dare you disobey me!”

He grabbed the startled looking blond man and lifted him into the air, throwing him against the wall.

“Thor, have you gone mad?” Sif had thrown her chair back, to avoid being hit by the flying Fandral.

Fandral then hit the ground and picked himself up.

“What have I done?”

Thor barked laughter. “You act naive _now_? I told you to leave this kingdom! You should be gone!”

Noting the confusion on the other warrior's face, Thor told himself that he was impressed. He never knew Fandral to be such a convincing performer.

“Thor I don't know-”

“What are you talking about, Thor?” Hogun held a stick of fowl, in his hand.

“He bedded Loki, and has the gall to-”

“I can assure you, Thor that I did no such thing!”

“You lie!” Thor swung at him, connecting with his face and throwing him across the room, once more. “I saw you!”

“I don't know what you think you saw, but I certainly did not!”

“When was this supposed to happen?” Volstagg, seated beside Hogun, asked.

“Last night,” Thor lifted Fandral, by his neck, up into the air. “I came into my room to find him and Loki, engaged in carnal relations.”

“Impossible. He was with us all of last night, outside, in the garden, practising our skills.” Volstagg said.

Thor paused. “No, it isn't-”

Sif shot him an empathetic look. “It's the truth, Thor.”

“You didn't bed Loki?” He asked the now purple faced man.

“No! I would never betray you in such a way, as tempting as Loki is.”

Thor threw Fandral down, momentarily closing his eyes.

He couldn't tell himself that he was surprised, because he simply wasn't.

_Loki._

*

He found the trickster god seated by the window of one of the larger libraries, Frigga beside him. Both sat with their hands folded neatly in their laps, silent, as Thor entered the room. It occurred to him that there was an anticipative air about them,as though they were expecting him.

“I thought you would be happy,” Loki began. “Your friend did not betray you.”

Thor had to hear Loki confirm it. “You used your magic to make it appear as though Fandral was betraying me.”

“Fandral and I never made love, it is true.”

Thor sighed loudly, rubbing his face.

“And this morning, the conversation with Fandral?”

“Also part of my magic.”

“Why?”

“I told you, I wanted to get vengeance-”

“Why Fandral?”

“I thought it was obvious. He desires me.”

Thor looked to Frigga, shaking his head.

“Loki and I have spoken about what he has done. He needs to learn to not use his magic to betray others.”

“I am baffled as to what to do. Loki, you are constantly testing my trust of you. It is utterly exhausting.”

“Loki,” Frigga said softly. “You do love Thor, do you not?”

“Of course I do... it is just... difficult for me...”

“Why?” Thor felt his voice raise. “Why is it so difficult for you? You have everything that you could possibly want! You know that I think, Loki? You do this to yourself!”

“Thor, Loki has had some rather serious issues to sort through-” Frigga began.

“So do I. Most of them caused by _him_!”

“Thor-” Frigga began.

Thor shook his head and departed the room.

*

The banquet room was decidedly more sombre, upon his second entrance. The warriors four were still seated at the far end of the table, quietly sampling the array of food before them. Thor took a seat next to Sif, picked up a flagon and drank it, and then slammed it back down on the table.

“Please accept my apologies,” he found he could not look Fandral in the eyes. “I was mistaken.”

“I would never betray you, in such a way,” Fandral said.

“I believe that now.” Thor felt guilt cut through his stomach, at the clear hurt in Fandral's voice.

“Loki's magic is very powerful. I was completely fooled.”

“Why did Loki do it, to begin with?” Volstagg asked.

Before Thor could reply, Sif did it for him. “Revenge, for your betrayal of him, in his Asgard, is this right?”

Thor nodded.

“I'm beginning to understand why the other Asgard wanted rid of him,” Volstagg said.

“I admit to being.... at a loss as to what to do...” Thor said.

The other four were silent a moment.

“He is your betrothed. Unfortunately, that means you can't just be rid of him.” Volstagg said.

“I do not wish for that.”

“What you want is for a betrothed that looks like Loki but acts like a somewhat decent Asgardian.”  
Hogun said.

Thor considered his. Was he merely too blinded by Loki's beauty, to accept that they were, in fact, ill-matched?

“I think, perhaps my parents made a mistake, when they betrothed us.”

“I know that you don't mean that,” Sif said. “I've seen the love and devotion in your eyes, when you look at him.”

“A mere pretty bauble, a sate for my needs, nothing more,” Thor said. “Let us forget this and concentrate on drinking!”

*

Thor stumbled down the corridor towards his chambers, placing his hand on the wall to steady himself. He hummed a little tune of his own making. Of the warriors four, Sif had been the last to leave. She had attempted to engage him in serious conversation, about Loki. He had denied her. The night was about merriment, drinking and eating. He would not allow his pesky betrothed to spoil it.

He stood, momentarily outside the door, swaying a little.

_What excitement does he have planned for me this time? Sif...? Now, that would be interesting._

Loki, seated on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed, face pensive, was the only other figure in the bed chambers.

Thor zig-zagged across the floor, unable to walk in a straight line, then collapsed, face forward, onto the bed.

“Thor... we need to talk.”

“Worst four words to string together in a sentence,” Thor grumbled.

“Please?”

Thor lifted himself up onto his elbows and swung himself around, so he was seated beside Loki.

  
“Can this be quick? I've had rather an amount of mead tonight.”

“Perhaps it can wait until morning, then.”

“Mmm...” Thor nibbled at his ear, running a hand down his inner thigh. “Perhaps talking isn't something we should be doing, right now.”

Loki abruptly stood up, so fast that Thor almost overbalanced. He cried out, breaking his fall with his hands, at the last moment.

“I... do not wish to betray you, any more.”

Thor collapsed back onto the bed. “I'm glad to hear it.”

He suddenly felt weight, on his stomach. “I am also fatigued by all that has happened. Perhaps it is possible, to start afresh. I would like to try.”

More weight, on his chest. Thor placed an arm up around Loki's back.

Until the next betrayal, Thor thought.

*

Thor's eyes snapped open, his hand reaching for the warm body beside him. He no longer felt the mead wrecking his system and decided some sober fornication was in order.

Only Loki was not in the bed beside him.

Swallowing his mild annoyance, Thor looked around the room, confirming the lack of the dark-haired Asgardian.

Grumbling to himself, Thor threw the covers back and moved to his dresser, changing his clothes as swiftly as he was able. As his instinct told him to go to the banquet hall, he moved out of his rooms and traversed the corridors to the grand room. Opening the doors revealed the usual Asgardians seated around the table, partaking in the morning feast. Among them,smiling at Hogun, was Loki.

Frowning, Thor stepped inside.

“Thor! Come on in!” Volstagg patted the empty seat beside himself, opposite Loki. Thor stepped over and sat down, earning a smile from his beloved, before he turned his attention back to Hogun.

A chair pulled up beside him, on the other side. At the earnest face of Fandral, his heart quickened.

“What exactly did he have me do? Loki refuses to tell me.”

“Do not burden yourself, Fandral-”

“Please, Thor. I wish to know.”

Thor glanced to Loki, who was in the middle of laughing at one of Hogun's jokes. He leant in close to Fandral.

“He made it appear as though you were both... enthusiastically copulating, in our bedchambers. I came in on the sight. When 'you' noticed me, then you ceased. I then threw you out of the room.”

"Enthusiastically copulating?"

"He made it appear as though you were particularly enjoying yourself," Feeling his face burn, Thor reached for a leg of fowl.

Fandral pulled back, looking deep in thought.

“Please, Fandral. Ignore this silliness. Here, have some mead,” Thor said, picking up a goblet and pouring it with the delicious liquid.

*

“I simply cannot trust him,” Thor admitted, watching, with a distinct lack of enthusiasm, as a rainbow coloured bird suddenly took flight, from a tree branch before him. “Even when he is acting pleasantly, as in the dining table this morning, I keep waiting for whatever trick he has planned.”

Strolling beside him, Heimdall was silent a long moment. “Neither his Odin-father, nor Frigga and I thought that the betrothal between you two would be without difficulties.”

Thor snorted, with barely concealed contempt.

“I admit that he is rather more damaged than I initially accepted. However, I also see hope for improvement, in how he treats you.”

“How he treats me? He has treated me with nothing but disdain from the moment he arrived here!”

“By your words, he has apologised for his actions and has determined to make improvements.”

Thor stopped on the leaf strewn path, glancing up, through the trees, to the high towers of the golden buildings beyond.

“I grow weary of forgiving him time and time again, for his actions.”

“And yet you do. Why is that?”

“Because I am a fool.”

“Because you are a loving, caring Asgardian, who refuses to give up on someone. I am proud to call you my son.”

Thor turned to face Heimdall, to see the warmth in his eyes.

_I'm truly blessed._

He allowed his father to pull him into an embrace.

*

Thor bid farewell to Heimdall by the throne room, and then started to make his way to the dining hall, determined to find Loki. He reached the vast double doors and swung them open, to find an empty room, the table cleared of dishes.

Deciding to reroute, he traversed the quick route to his chambers.

“You are inebriated, Fandral!” He heard Loki's voice from within. “If you wish to discuss matters, come back later.”

Thor felt an icy vise grip his heart and squeeze. Barely moments discussing this very matter with Heimdall!

_Barely moments!_

Allowing his rage to overtake, he slam kicked the door open, taking in the scene before him.

Loki sat, cross legged on the bed, with Fandral towering over him.

“Stop this, Loki!” Thor shouted, noting Fandral jump with surprise.

“Thor, it's actually good that you've come in, at this moment-” Loki began.

Fandral turned to face him. Thor noted his blood shot eyes, his slightly swaying demeanour. His hands hovered near his pants.

“I know the truth now, Thor!” Fandral said.

“Loki, I know this is not real! You are not going to fool me again!” Thor shouted, storming towards Loki.

“I'm sorry, Thor, but this is very real.”

As Loki spoke, Fandral grabbed Thor's arm. He could smell the mead on his breath.

“Loki is trying to manipulate you, Thor!”

“Yes, I know this!” Thor attempted to throw Fandral's arm off, but he dug in, deeper.

“He is trying to turn you against me, against all of us.”

“Fandral is the one that is manipulating you,” Loki spoke calmly. “He came in here, demanding that I whore myself to him. He seems to be under some notion that I would actually wish to partake in such a vile notion.”

“Of course you do! Why else did you pick me, of all Asgardians, to fake relations with?”

“Loki, I'm warning you. Stop this at once!” Thor finally threw Fandral's arm off.

“This is not a trick, Thor.”

Thor saw no deception, in his eyes. He felt his anger dissolve, to be replaced by a more complicated bundle of emotions.

“I don't... I don't know what... How can you prove to me that you are telling the truth? That this is real?”

Loki favoured him with a look with a warmth that was almost reminiscent of the one Heimdall gave him, before embracing him, earlier.

“I can't. You need to decide that, yourself.”

Thor turned to Fandral. “Tell me your brother's name?”

Fandral blinked.

“Olaf,” he whispered.

Thor nodded, finally content that this was the true reality. He doubted that Loki could possibly know that answer. Fandral's older brother had died many years before, in a very embarrassing way in which the family had always wished to keep secret. As far as he was aware, Fandral had only ever confessed this secret to himself.

“He desires me, Thor. Had you not come in, at that moment, I have no doubt that he would be on his knees, taking me into his mouth.”

Loki laughed, coldly, without humour.

“He is not worthy of you, not one who would whore himself so readily to another. I am sorry. But you had to learn the truth.”

“This man came into this room and exposed himself to me! It is this man's actions that have been inappropriate!” Loki shouted.

Thor's mind went back to when he first came into the room. Fandral had been facing away from him. As he came closer, he recalled the hands, moving away from his crotch.

“Is this true, Fandral?”

“I only did what _he_ wanted,” Fandral said.

“I was engaging in a simple meditation when this idiot came barging into the room, calling me a whore and demanding that I take him into my mouth! I certainly did not wish for my tranquillity to be disturbed in such a vile manner!”

Thor was somewhat surprised that he wasn't angered by these turns of events. Instead, he felt a great wave of fatigue wash over him.

“Leave us,” he ordered Fandral.

“You believe me?”

“Leave us,” he repeated.

Loki waited until Fandral left the room, before speaking. “I am speaking the absolute truth, Thor!”

“I believe you,” Thor sat down on the bed next to him.

“If I'd known he was going to react in such a vile manner, I wouldn't have created the false image of us having carnal relations, to begin with.” Loki said. Thor suddenly noticed that he was trembling.

“He didn't touch you?” He reached out and ran a comforting hand down Loki's arm.

“No, and I wouldn't have let him. My anger is more directed at the fact that he would treat you with such disrespect.”

“He exposed himself to you!”

“Believe me, it wasn't anything to get excited over.”

“That isn't the point-”

“He told me that if I was going to act like his whore in fantasy, then we might as well make it a reality and that I should take him into his mouth. I told him that would be difficult, seeing as it was so miniscule that l that I wouldn't be able to find it. This seemed to upset him, somewhat.”

Thor felt a wave of mirth wash over him and he laughed, a little.

“He started screaming at me, calling me all kinds of insults. I told him he was inebriated. That was when you came storming in.”

“I'm glad I did!”

Loki grinned  and rose above him, looking down at him, as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

“He wasn't going to harm me. He was simply angry and inebriated.”

“I will have to decide what to do with him. His behaviour was unfathomable!” A new thought came to him. “You knew he would act this way, didn't you? That is why you chose him, to begin with, for the 'fake reality'?”

“I always suspected that the Fandral from my kingdom did not have Thor's best interests at heart. Then there is the fact that he drunkenly attempted to seduce me, one night, in the most laughable fashion. When I told Thor the next day, Fandral had already told him that I was, in fact the instigator! He convinced Thor that I was attempting to whore my way through all of his friends.” A distinct hurt showed in the green irises. “Thor took me aside and berated me. After that, Fandral would often jeer at me and call me 'Asgard's Whore'. He never spoke this way around Thor, certainly. Even Thor would not stand for his bullying. At that point, anyway.”

Thor flinched, recalling every time he'd labelled Loki as such.

“I'm sorry. That is despicable.”

“I am... used to such bullying behaviour towards me. Fandral wasn't the first.”

Thor reached up and cupped Loki's jaw in his hand, running a thumb along his lips, as he watched the desolate emotions swirling in the light eyes.

“He will be the last,” Thor confirmed.

Tbc...


End file.
